Padawan Royalty
by Tess'ika
Summary: Ahsoka's parents have been mysteriously killed. Ahsoka is the only heir to the throne. She must chose between jedi or destiny. She must decide if she wants to lead her people, or stay a jedi. What will she chose royalty or duty? :D
1. Facing Reality

Background: This story is set to take place after Heroes on Both Sides. The events of season five finale never happened.

As always, I don't own any portion of the vast Star Wars franchise and Extended Universe. With the heavy stuff out of the way, I invite you to enjoy this and review to let me know if it was worth reading.

PADAWAN ROYALTY 1

_Facing Reality_

**AHSOKA POV**

I just got back from my little rendezvous with Senator Amidala on Raxus. I was her illegal escort. I met a boy. Not just any boy, a Separatist boy, but not that allegiances' truly mattered. Our time was spent asking questions and providing incites into life under our opposing causes. In that brief period of time, he proved himself to be just like the other boys in his underhanded flirting, though I must admit he proved to be more open minded like others. He wasn't like the other Separatists. He, like any other, had his initial misgivings about the Republic and the Jedi Order, but he wasn't fixated on the past injustices. For example, he told me about his father who was a casualty of the Republic's campaign against the Separatist, and he didn't hold any of these past infractions against me or the present Republic. By sharing his perspectives on the warring parties, he allowed me to see that there were good people, as well as heroes on both sides of this galactic conflict.

"You okay Ahsoka?"

Initially, I thought the voice was my imagination. So, I blinked, and brought myself back from my mind to reality. It was Senator Amidala. I had almost forgotten that she was here the entire time. I guess I was just so enthralled in my thoughts that I neglected her.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long week...Just..."

She took the opportunity to finish my sentence.

"Tired?"

That was true, but I also couldn't wait to see Skyguy. He was the only other person who knew I was going on this lost mission to Raxus with the Senator. I don't even think Obi Wan knew about it. I think Padme left the Senate in the closet about the little diplomatic tryst. Besides, what would the Chancellor think of a Republican Senator willingly sending herself to a Separatist lore? It was time to focus on the now. Home.

She let out a light chuckle as we soared ever closer to the Jedi Temple. She spoke with a strained voice over the buffeting Coruscanti winds.

"Well, I assumed you would be. I mean you _were_ up all night most of the week."

Yes. I was up all night. I wasn't thinking about boys, well not particularly. I wasn't thinking about escape routes, if I needed to escort the senator from the Bonteri residence. Truth be told, I actually was. I scoped out every ventilation shaft, every door, every lock, every balcony, and every vehicle since day one. I was thinking about both sides, and about Lux's perceptions. I realized that I didn't know the two conflicting sides of the Separatist conviction: traditional belief and propaganda versus rational thought and evidence. I realized that I really didn't know my enemy, the same enemy that I had been fighting for over ten years of my life. And so, the plot thickens.

"Yeah. "

Padme gave me a sidelong glance, as if she wasn't entirely satisfied with my answer.

"So…"

She trailed, as if waiting for me to initiate conversation. I just played along, not knowing what she was implying for me to say. What did she want to talk about? Hopefully, she wasn't going to ask about Lux, because I don't have anything _interesting _to recount.

"So…?

She nudged me, as if I was supposed to answer on cue.

"So… How was the trip?"

What could I say; it was nice? Since when is a friendly tryst with the enemy nice? Or should I tell her about the time I spent with Lux in the courtyard? No way. She would hold that against me. How about the conversation we had? I mean, there's nothing incriminating there. Besides, Padme might enjoy hearing his perspective, because it proves her point.

"Honestly, the trip was ...Enlightening."

I paused for a moment, but then she turned her gaze to me.

"I'm listening."

Oh, she wants to hear more.

"Mina was nice."

She was going to ask about Lux. What was I going to say about him? That he was an atypical Separatist, and a hopeless flirt? That he was a gentleman? That being with him made me feel like a teenage girl? That he made me question the Separatist identity as a whole.

"What about Lux?"

"Oh, him. We talked in the courtyard. At the end of the day, I kinda felt bad for blowing him off on the first day"

She raised an eyebrow. I know what she's looking for. She is looking for evidence that I like him and for evidence that he made an impression on me. She'll find that he did make an impression on me, just not that _kind_ of impression.

"The courtyard?"

"He was one of the most atypical Separatists, I've met."

"Ahsoka, the courtyard?"

"While you and Mina were catching up, Lux and I went for a walk in the courtyard-"

"What'd you guys do?"

"We talked about the war, and how there are blurred lines between good and bad. Lux admitted to me that he harbored some animosities towards the Republic for the killing of his Separatist aligned father, and that led us into a conversation about how a person's allegiances' don't define them. That led into a discussion about the heroes on both sides."

"So, you didn't find him cute or anything?"

I shrugged. How could I find a Separatist boy cute?

"Define cute."

Apparently our conversation had dragged on for longer than expected, because when I looked up, we were at the Jedi Temple. I thanked Padme, and looked at Anakin, who had my luggage under his arm. He wore a toothless grin. Yes, I was happy to see him too.

He was leaning on the side of the air speeder in no time flat.

"Hey Padme. Hey Snips."

"Hey Skyguy. "

"Master Skywalker."

The introductions were brief.

"Ahsoka, did you miss me?"

"Maybe a little. It was _weird_ not having you around. It didn't _feel_ like home."

"Glad to know I was missed. Senator, how was the trip?"

"She hadn't changed a bit. She's still as determined for the just cause as ever. I think Ahsoka had a good time. She got a peek at the Separatist perspective."

I was facing Padme and Anakin.

"It was different."

"I guess we can catch up about that later, Ahsoka. Did you receive the transmission, Master Yoda sent to you. He asked to see you personally, once you returned."

Personally? What was so clandestine that he couldn't notify me over hologram or over my communicuff? Did he not approve of me escorting Padme to Raxus without his permission?

"Why couldn't he communicate with me over The Holo?"

"I don't know. Perhaps, he didn't want to risk that signal being traced. I mean you were on a Separatist lore"

I hadn't checked my communicator since we landed on Raxus, because we were trying to keep it on the down low. The last thing we needed was for our signal to be traced to the Bonteri household, and for them to be discovered harboring enemies.

"Okay. I guess I should go put these in my quarters, and go see Master Yoda."

Anakin put his hands over mine as I tried to take my luggage. I looked up at his face.

"I'll handle those. Go see Master Yoda."

This was just another attempt to send me off to do something, so that he could talk to the Senator. I had no problem with that. Besides, I was dying to know what Master Yoda needed to tell me. So, I nodded and thanked Padme again.

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later, or maybe Senator Amidala can fill you in on what happened in Raxus."

"Will do, Ahsoka."

With that I turned and walked into the Temple, through the hallways, past my quarters and directly to the Council Room.

**AHSOKA POV: THE COUNCIL ROOM**

Before I opened the doors, I reached out into the force and seeked out the Grand Master's presence. He was there. But, the Force would not give me a reason for leading me here. It kept telling me that I knew already. That the answer I seeked was right in front of me. Like, it was in a memory. As a matter of fact, it seemed to be directing me to a _certain_ memory. I didn't have time to recount that memory, as the doors swung open and I was left standing idly in the door way, as if waiting for an invitation to enter.

"Enter young Tano."

"Master Skywalker said you asked for me. Here I am, Master."

It was Master Yoda. I bowed and sat down, next to the shrewd Jedi Master.

"Confused you are. Explain, I will."

He walked around me with his walking stick for a moment.

"Passed into the void, King Zaros has. Gone to join your mother he has."

First, my mother and now my father. I lost my mother when I was six. They excused me from class to tell me of her passing. I remember I was so distraught that they wouldn't tell me how she died; I remember that I stayed in my room until I stopped crying. When I came out, I was void of any expression. I was withdrawn. I began to focus on my training, rather than associate with other initiates, because I was afraid of growing too attached and losing them too. Worst of all, I blamed myself for years for her death, because I thought she died as a result of me, her only child, leaving her.

"No…Master that can't be true."

I was closest to my father. Although, we didn't spend a whole lot of time as father and daughter, I knew he loved me. And I knew that he would've preferred to give up his kingship to spend more time with his family. I also knew he and his brother Roku didn't get along when it came to me. Could my uncle have wanted the throne so badly that he killed my father? But, this was a time of mourning not speculation.

"Heard the news from your Uncle Roku myself I did and felt it in the Force I did. "

Uncle couldn't lie to me. He wouldn't lie to me. So, it had to be true. I reached out into the Force for further confirmation, and found what I wasn't looking for, closure. It was truth. But, tears could come later. Besides, I needed to know how he died, and what I could for them. I needed to be strong; I couldn't be that little girl anymore. I blinked away imperceptible tears, swallowing to settle myself.

"My father…How did he die?"

"Violently ill for months he has been. Though getting well he had been. Investigating the cause of his illness Roku is. But, suspect he was poisoned already they do"

He turned his compassionate stare at me. He was upset by this sudden change in events as well. He knew how deeply I was wounded by this plot twist.

"Did he...leave anything behind for me?"

"Left behind a will he did. See it you now can. Come of age you have"

He left behind inheritance for his lost daughter, the same daughter who left him behind. It brought a smile to my face to think that he hadn't forgotten about me, when I had forgotten so brazenly about him and my mother.

Yoda pressed a button on the holo-projector and an image of Zaros Tano appeared. My attention was on the image of my deceased father. It was only then that I saw the painting in the background of my mother, that I saw the uncanny resemblance between me and my mother. My dad was as dashing as the day I left him, but in all truth he looked tortured.

**THE WILL OF KING ZAROS: THIRD POV**

"_If you're watching this I'm probably dead or dying, although I am alive and healthy now"_

_He focused his gentle evergreen eyes on her and it seemed as if time stopped. It was as if she never left. He had a gentle smile. But, there was something in his eyes, a sneaking suspicion.. _

"_Ahsoka, as you know, when your mother passed I fell into a depression. It took Roku to bring me out of it. I still can't believe I invited him back into the kingdom after that stunt he pulled with you. I've forgiven, but I will never forget the danger and the harm he put you into and also the harm he could've done to you. Sometimes I think about if I was too late, what would've happened to you."_

_He shook his head and cleared his throat dropping his smile._

"_But, that's not why I made this recording. I made this recording to inform you of the will I made with the help of your mother shortly before your passing. In the event of my death, I want you to have something of me, something of home. I know I'm going to die soon, and I can feel it in my bones."_

_His evergreen eyes focused on mine intensely._

"_Ahsoka, in my death, I grant you the reins of this neutral kingdom, all of the kingdom's territory to do as you please, all of our servants, and the freedom to marry any man you wish. You are my kin. You are my immediate successor. If you accept this offer, please promise me that you will use your power for the greater good to honor our memory, that you will pick a suitable heir who will love you and keep you, promise me that you will watch your back, and lastly that you will do what is best for the __**people**__. In addition, any alliances' you make with galactic super powers such as the Republic or the Separatist must not put the kingdom in jeopardy, or enslave your people. However in the unlikely even that you are unable to meet these requests, or if you decline this offer or die, then the kingdom goes to the only family I have left, my brother Roku. Roku has been thirsting after the kingdom since we were born. If it were to ever end up in his hands, I don't even want to think about the damage that could be done-"_

_There was knocking on the door to his chambers._

"_I must go, my darling 'Soka. My last wish is that you be wary of your Uncle. All is not what it seems. And remember I will be watching from the great beyond." _

The hologram fizzled out, leaving Ahsoka to face a new reality. She was a princess, and she had come of age. It was a new reality.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

She bowed quickly, desiring only to get her room and let all of these new realities sink in away from prying eyes. He bowed in kind.

"Padawan Tano. Know it is a lot to take in I do."

"I just need a little time to meditate on this."

"As much time as you need must you take. In the balance alongside your fate your people hang."

With that piece of advice, Yoda let Ahsoka go. She found herself ducking through the hallways, at a rapid pace towards her room. And right outside her quarter door was the person she wanted to talk to, but also didn't even expect to see.


	2. The Alluring Stranger

Chapter 2 of Padawan Royalty

During the night, she awoke from a voice calling her oh, so sweetly, so softly. She stumbled out from her bed, quick to chase after the voice. The voice excited her.. it held her heart.. it made it hard for her to think, to breathe. It seemed to grip her and take her by the hands and pull her towards it.

At last, after hopping out her window, and running through the corridors of the temple, frantically trying to find the voice, she saw a figure. This figure seemed to magically draw themselves to her. Ahsoka was mesmerized and frightened. Who was this awesome person, who grasped these sweet powers-were they a jedi? Ahsoka became a child.

She questioned and studied every aspect of the person, with the most massive eyes she could manage. She tugged on their sleeve, only to find that a hand would grab her by the arm. Ahsoka looked into the dark, abyss of the hood, unable to identify the visage of the figure.

Eventually the figure, after leading her into a clearing decided to set her down and speak. Probably fearing, he might spook the girl before she even heard his tale. The voice was so strong..and masculine, so dense...only a whisper.

Ahsoka watched the hood anxously waiting, the words the hooded figure spoke gave no interest to her...

**She just wanted **

**to know**

**the man**

**behind**

**the facade...**

**OOOHHH poetic... eh?**

**REVIEW and tell me if you like it...**

**:D :D**


	3. The Familiar Stranger

Chapter 3 of Padawan Royalty

She reached for the hood, but the figure grabed her wrists freezing... Ahsoka led out a soft purr as a odd sensation went out throughtout her body . She froze. She felt as if she knew these hands. They knew her. Like they were familiar. She reached for the figures ribs.. after wrestling free of the tight grip. She did a little dance with her fingers there, to tickle the man. His warm hands seemed to smile to her, as they grasped her shoulder in a soft embrace. Before cradling her chin and cheeks.

"Who are you?" The figure seemed to become mute. And remove his hands.  
>"Thats for me to know and for you to find out."<br>"Who are you? Jedi? Sith?"

The figure seemed to hide something in his voice. His voice seemed to miss a much belonging accent. The bland was sooo bland, but it drew her. Ahsoka began to match and seek names and faces. She treid to recall whose hands and voice that was.


	4. The Third Kiss

**Chapter 4**

Ahsoka began to match and seek names and faces. She tried to recall whose hands and voice that was. Of course the only conclusion she could make was that this guy was Lux. Lux the last time they had met he had the most deep voice,the most perfect elocution, the most soft hands.. she could go on, but she woud miss the moment. He had the tongue of a senator.

"Lux?" Her tongue beat her mind.

No answer.

She snuck her hands up while he wasn't looking and she pushed the hood back. Her imagination went wild with that one brief look. Lux grapped her and gave her a kiss that seemed to quench their elongated desires for the moment. The hood went back up before she could sneak another look.

"You didn't see a thing. I wasn't here."

More silence.

Ahsoka had her eyes still wide with shock,and her lips were wet, not from anticipation, but from the hot kiss. She ws trying to savor his awesome flavor. That she had not tasted for a while..

All she could do was smile, as his speech was inaudible to her , he kissed her hand. Her body seemed to be paralyzed,by Lux all she could do was let her eyes do the talking as she looked at his eyes, his hair, his lips. Oh the sound of his voice alone could enslave her.

He was her master..that hada funny sound to it, considering she had many masters, mainly Master Skywalker, neither of the others she was involved with. So that term would be highly inappropriate. He was her prince...

His eyes were blue. Ahsoka was like Goldilocks, she had gone out with all kinds of guys, but now she felt she had found the one with the porrige that was just right, Mr. Right. Ahsoka thought if you looked hard enough in their you might see a dolphin swimming in deep cool sea of his eyes, or at least a sparkle.

His lips were like honey. Not too pale not too dark. Sweet tasting,the perfect color, the perfect size. And they were like pillows, warm, strong yet gentle, or at least with her...

His hair so soft, yet so smooth that she could pull her fingers through it for hours alone. It was so thick that she thought it like a jungle, a neat jungle. His hair, so shiny, that Ahsoka felt she needed shades to keep herself from being blinded from one look.

He always smelt good, of ax, even when she first met him she had to resist from groping him. Ahsoka was like Alice in Wonderland, the only thing is she was lost in Luxland. With all her admiration, she forgot Lux was there. he touched her face causing her to begin to rave out her thoughts.

"Luxxy, Luxxy, Luxxy, with his coolguy hair, and his smooth, slim shady accent.. hes a keeper, my keeper.. hehe."

She felt as if she owned him, and he owned her. Maybe Ahsoka was a little too far ahead of herself. Perhaps this relationship wouldn't last like all the others , maybe Lux was just taking advantage of her. Her heart doubted that, but her head could not resist.

Lux was looking at her off and on while she wasn't looking like she was dinner. So she had the right to believe that he was taking advantage of her.

Lux had been observing Ahsoka as well. He looked at her sculpted face, her elongated horns, he especially was drawn to her outfit. Which he bit his lip to deep from drooling infront of her, feeling as if he would ruin his cover of being hard to get. He felt as if he could hold back no more.

He cut her off mid sentence connecting his lips with hers. Making Ahsoka's eyes go wide. A red hot blush popped blossomed. She store deeply into his eyes losing herself.

Lux played with her bottom lip, until she opened up. He went to massage her mouth, Ahsoka grew ever so fiesty and started to wrestle with his tongue. Ahsoka having little experience let her desirefull instincts lead her on.

Ahsoka was still trying to master how to kiss, as this was only their third kiss... she hoped many were to follow...

* * *

><p><strong>TessyClawz<strong>: I tried to use as many similes and metaphors as possible, for effects. I think i went alittle overboard this chapter, I kinda pulled at the heart strings of characters and made them a little ooc, but inorder for me to give you a good image of how they possibly could feel for eachother I had to do that.

:D PLz review

Or this family will get you lol jk

-_- :D ;D :d -.- *_* $_$

Creepy huh, but seriously review,

Tess out,

Peace


	5. The Only Family Left

Padawan Royalty chapter 5

They had their "first kiss" on a snowy planet on a Mandolorian Death Watch Camp, pretending to be a couple to hide Ahsoka's true Jedi identity. The two defeated their enemies, the mandos whom tried to destroy Ahsoka for sport. Lux had been sickened by the sheer brutality of these warriors.

Lux thought, _I'm glad I saved her._

He originally had decided to request their assistance to avenge his deceased mother, Mina Bonteri.

Lux thought, _I still can't believe I let her go. Why did Dooku kill her? Was she really a traitor?"_

He has so many things he needed to have answered, like why was his father killed by Jedi. Why was his mother killed? Why did his family reject him? What was wrong with him? As he was having a relationship with one from the very institution that killed his father.

Lux tried to reason with himself, _It wasn't Ahsoka who killed my father, it was another Jedi. _

But, that thought didn't crush his desire to seek revenge. Ahsoka was the occasionaly neutralizer of the hurt, but it was still evident.

Ahsoka thought, _What is he thinking?_

He refused to build and alliance with the Republic, thinking they were not "friends". The only Republic official he would side with, would be Ahsoka, maybe even Padme, his mother's close friend. He was considering Ahsoka's affiliates, more or less.

Lux sighed_, But could I trust them?_

He looked at Ahsoka. She was sooo innocent so young. At the same time she seemed so tough, and more matured. The war had shaped her character, she looked more muscular, perhaps from all the training the Jedi endured. She looked like she was holding back years of hurt, behind her smile.

Ahsoka looked away, _Why is he so quiet?_

He had taken up bounties to pay for his transportation around the galaxy. He looked at every place where he last saw a Bonteri, along his bounties. Now, bounties weren't his style, since he was more of a sensitive, rationale guy.

He found no family. The truth is the family either didn't think he existed or they flat out rejected him, because of the bounties he had on his head. Sometimes they betrayed him, and he escaped.

L_ux mumured, So much for family._

But, then he found Ahsoka. She was the only family he had, who was willing to risk all she had for him.

Lux thinks, _Me and Ahsoka, _just thinking about that warmed his heart giving him ounces of hope. The hope his father had ingrained in him long ago..sprouted again in his chest.

** He tried to ignore the deep burning hurt in himself that burned as he thought about losing Ahsoka...**

* * *

><p><strong> TessyClawz: Not bad there. I'm trying to see who I should have walk in on their conversation... Mace Windu, Anakin, or a youngling?<strong>

**Review with your ideas...**


	6. Like Father, Like Son

**TessyClawz**: Yo Yo I think I'll hold off the interruption until later.. I got the perfect spot for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 of Padawan Royalty<strong>

* * *

><p>His father had taught him everything from how to walk and how to use his first weapon. He taught him the ways of a gentleman and also how to fend for himself if need so.<p>

Oh, Lux could feel a flashback coming

Lux and his father would go out every night, while Mina was away to train, knowing she being his mother was not in favor of his early exposure to tools of destruction, violence. However, Leonardo seemed unaffected.

One night, in particular, while they were fighting unaware of her presence, Mina spectated a spar between the boys. Lux and Leonardo stood across from eachother.. doing a dance.

Mina looked from her perspective at Leonardo. He was tall gentleman of six feet and an inch, and a gentle giant with a kind voice, and strong embrace.

Lux looked up to his father. As a guide and literally, he was looking at his father, who to him was a grand tree, him a blade of grass.

Lux tripped over a tree root, as Leonardo did some impressive foot work. Leonardo offered his son a kind, soft hand, and his blade. Mina took a deeep breathe to calm her maternal senses.

Lux's eyes moved to look at the vibroblade at his father's hip. It was the shiniest blade he'd ever seen. He wanted to touch it, it was sooo cool, so tempting.

Leonardo saw his sons fascination at the Mandolorian crafted weapon, but he was aware of his sons youth as well.

His mouth watered, as he thought about the pure awesome the blade resonated. He reached out, which frightened Mina almost making her run from the tree, his father moved back.

Leonardo didn't want his son to get cut from the acrid point, run crying to his mother, and result in the reception of an earful from Mina Bonteri. He didn't want that.

She was his mother, like other mothers, she was geared to be overprotective of her child. Lux was afterall her only child, regardless of that he had very special sentimental value to Leo and Mina.

He was the glue holding together their marriage. The two shared a common love, Lux. The pair still loved eachother, its just that overtime their hearts fell slowly in and out of tune to their distinct rythmn of amore.

Leonardo stroked his dark brown goatee- beard thing, his bright blue eyes shining with pride. Lux jumped up and down, "C'mon daddy..."

"Lux you know. I got something for you."

Immediately, Lux's eyes lit up as his father's. Mina continued to observe silently from afar. She was considering leaving, knowing Leonardo would watch over their son.

She used some of her willpower to stay. Knowing if Lux got hurt she would have some ground, if he didn't Leonardo could truimph like before. She couldn't help but gaze at Leonardo Bonteri, her husband of 8 years. She fell slowly back into her little dreamy school girl crush.

**The love they shared was more than love, **

**It was too amorous for a simple,**

**Yet still complex,**

**And a deep passionate term.**

* * *

><p><strong>TessyClawz: I am aware of its shortness<strong>


	7. Make Dad Proud

**Chapter 7 of Padawan Royalty**

* * *

><p><strong>Tessika14: Yo yo srry for the no show.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Still in Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Mina daydreamed as she watched Leonardo play with Lux. She examined his goatee, his solid figurine...<p>

H_is beautiful hands, that sculpted the relaxation of her massages._

The nice tan, the lips always smiling, that pull at his small ears, his beautiful cheeks, and dashing nose.

**Those eyes, sky blue, piercing you heart injecting it with the finest humane love.**

They were facing her direction- looking into hers.. almost making her freeze into place.

_Crap._

Mina dodged his eyes. She knew Leonardo would pursue her as a cop pursues a thief. He would pursue her, convict her, and find her guilty, pin her with with a lecture.

_A Leo Lecture._

As she ran farther from the boys, she started to believe that perhaps a "Leo Lecture" would be better, not nearly as horrid as running away, from Leo. So she stopped.

_Whew. How far am I?_

Leo arrived shortly behind her..

_Not far enough I guess..._

**_She spun around, and saw Leo. She got a little spooked, but Leo embraced her, relaxing her five senses, overhelming her olfactory sense with his spicy aroma._**

_"_Why do you run from me?'

"..."

**The crickets chirped ever so loudly at the pause.**

"Haven't you gotten the idea Mina?"

She gave him a funny look,

"You can't run from the Great -"

**Leonardo paused to make his voice even deeper. He also puffed his chest out.**

"Incredilbily Handsome-"

**Mina rolled her eyes.**

"Mighty-"

_You wish, hun buns._

"Supreme King Leo Nardo Vesalius!"

**Mina punched him in the chest, and gave him a look, biting her lip to hold back laughter.**

"Are you serious?"

"As I ever will be."

**He fell to her knees, dramatically.**

"You know I am a wounded warrior. I have been wounded by a female. I need healing."

**He grinned at Lux while he held Mina's hand out.**

_Shakespeare , Cliche much?_

_Mina rolled her eyes as he raved on about his machoness causing Lux to laugh, and say,_

_" Daddy, I wanna be just like you some day!"_

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

* * *

><p>Lux remembered that moment. It brang a smile to his face.<p>

_What is he thinking?_

Ahsoka thought he was daydreaming about her. So she blushed.

**He remembered the exact response to his exclamatory.**

* * *

><p><em>Leo smiled holding Mina in his arms, giving Lux a quick noogie, asking him ," How?"<em>

_"I'm gonna get a big house, and a pretty girl, and have a kid, and make you proud dad!"_

_"One day you will. "_

_Lux was sent spinning through the air screaming ontop of his lungs in sheer joy._

* * *

><p><strong>A tear rolled down his cheek as he saw his dad die all over again. Killed by the very thing he loved. A Jedi. His last words to him,<strong>

**_Mina was crying, broken. She did watch the love of her life die. I, the light of her life will never die. She, the only family I had left died._**

**_Anger bubbled in him as he remembered Dooku,_**

**_Calm down Lux calm down..._**

__"Your the man now, Lux...protect Mina."__

**No I love you or anything...**

_Just protect Mina. He had sooo much faith in me. He didn't baby me, that I'm thankful for, he made me a man._

_"Thanks Dad."_

* * *

><p>Lux grew older, and he comforted his mother. Comsoling himself as well. He filled in his father's senatorial shoes.<p>

He vowed to make his mother proud of him, happy for once.

Then Ahsoka came along, made him fall in love with her.

_She played hard to get with her sassiness, playing Mrs. Independant. She refused to allow him to extend his hand out as a gentleman. Padme despite being a Republican senator, ignored the heroes of both sides theme. Heroes were heroes, they converged despite their diferences._

_Ahsoka and padme had a talk, Ahsoka was well aware of the no attachment rule- was very skeptical of herself. There was the part of her that was young, and wild , and free, a "child" that wanted to have fun, make friends, have a first love._

_Then there was the Jedi side, that warned her of the consiquences of these feelings._

* * *

><p>Lux looked at Ahsoka. Who then looked at him. He saw the innocense in her eyes,<p>

_How could the good guy do it? Was my dad a bad guy?No._

_**He couldn't get mad at the Jedi or hate them, Ahsoka's pure existance made him love them to death.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tessika14: Wow! Best chapter so far? Or not? <strong>_

_**I got some cool rhymes in my disclaimer and once in the story, at the end of two lines.**_

_**Bye for now...**_


	8. Duty or Destiny?

**Chapter 8 of Padawan Royalty**

* * *

><p><span>Tessika14:<span> Whats up? Hey..this chapter reflects the attachment Lux and Ahsoka have. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Was this real? She opened her eyes to see Lux smiling.<p>

"Peekaboo sweetheart.."

She covered her face to keep him from seeing her red hot blush," How did you get here?"

"Can't you tell by the outfit?" Ahsoka shrugged," I'm guessing you've been going on adventures seeking out your Princess Bonteri, eh?"

Lux smiled," I wish. I've been taking bounties so I could find my family-you know Dooku killed my mother infront of my very eyes, my father he was slain when I was eight by a Jedi...and I wasn't aware of my other family. So I went searching for other long lost family to take me in, but I figured I'm a fugitive so I decided that upon remembering you..as I heard that the Republic was on Coruscant, I decided I'd pay ya a visit."

"Your not staying?" Ahsoka's eyes showed fear, _I can't leave him again. I cant bear it._

"Why did you leave me?"

Lux took a deep breathe," It would be unsafe for me to be with you, I would lead Dooku here, he would hurt you, and I ..."

"Ssssh." Ahsoka insisted as a tear fell from Lux's cheek, " I can't loose you again! Not you! Not you!"

Lux's eyes were like a river, flowing hot tears. Ahsoka put his head to her chest, patting his back, sending him calm force wave,she put her cheek to his forehead, giving him a sweet kiss,

"Quiet its okay."

"I'm not good enough..." Lux mumbled

"Luxy luxy..."

"I'm not strong enough to protect you...I..owe ...sooo..much money...to bounty hunters...they'll come for...I'm scared for you..."

"Sssh Luxy...I'll give you some money so you can pay them. Until, then worry about yourself, I'ma big girl I can manage myself. A'ight."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's voice was like silk, Lux stop crying as he hugged Ahsoka tighter.<p>

"Never let me go."

"Aye Aye Luxy."

* * *

><p>"You smell sooo good. Like flowers..Beautiful."<p>

Ahsoka rolled her eyes,"Yeah. Thanks."

"You get that alot?"

"Non stop."

* * *

><p>"I saw you moping, what did Anakin do? Did he hurt you? I outta..."<p>

She put her arm and head back down," Stop thinking with your fists."

The scowl left his face, " I learned that my parents are deceased. My father went down with fight. My mother she died of natural illness. I am the princess, and the only direct heir of the throne. I must be Queen, only I am not ready. My people implore it...I don't know what to do..."

Lux cut her off with a kiss

* * *

><p>"Which is more important? Ur people or being a Jedi?"<p>

"Well as a Jedi I keep the universe balanced out..as Queen I will keep Shili balanced. I fI leave..then."

"Think Ahsoka think."

"My father has a brother, funny thing is he never took the throne."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alright...Duty or Destiny which gropes you?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tessika14: A little refrence to the Lion KIng, like when Mufasa died.<strong>


	9. Play the Part

**Chapter 9 of Padawan Royalty**

* * *

><p><span>Tessika14:<span> Another?Hell ya babe.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka took a deep breathe as she replayed the encounter in her head.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

_Would you like me to take your bags?_

The scowl she had on her face showcased her denial. Lux had felt rejected, by this new girl. She was soo independant. A little smile came to Ahsoka's face as she was amused at the fact that her scowl had been so ineffective, Lux seemed to be drawn even closely to her.

_Just like the others.._

She recalled the moment when Padme pulled her aside to have a woman to woman conversation. Padme could see Ahsoka was uneasy on her feet. She didn't feel comfortable with the attraction Lux felt for her,being aware of the Jedi Code, not wanting to put it to shame.

However, Ahsoka resonated some of her masters ways- and in the end Lux and Ahsoka talked some, had an awkward time as Ahsoka played hard to get. Ahsoka couldn't hide her feelings for long-as Lux left her for the second time-he launched himself off in an escape pod an unknown planet- sharing a couple moments of 'reaching through the barrier to touch eachothers hands' with eachother.

Lux smiled as he knew by pulling off that whole masquerade, he managed to get Ahsoka to attach to him.

**Now, he just had to play his part to keep her safe.**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be the Queen of Shili?"<p>

"Woah. Lux slow down, I know you can't wait to be King!"

* * *

><p>Lux didn't speak for a moment,as he felt Ahsoka read his mind. He released a light blush, as his cheeks flushed a bit.<p>

Ahsoka giggled clearly pleased by her seccession of Lux's blush

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'm the kind of girl who wants to be a Queen. Too much commitment.."<p>

"C'mon Ahsoka. Your soo beautiful."

"Nevermind that. I bet lots of guys are lining up to be king."

"Lots of guys, I feel nothing for."

"They won't listen to me. I'm much to young too foreign!"

"Your still Togruta, your wise beyond your years. They will respect you for the work your parents had will expect great things from you."

"I'm not my mom or father.I am Ahsoka."

"Your people will respect you for your actions, do what is right for Shili."

"I'm too young for the throne, I got another two years."

"Ahsoka stop making excuses."

* * *

><p>"I have an uncle."<p>

"And.. I think he could take it."

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahsoka this is the one time, you have a say in something- a real say and you BLOW IT OFF! WOW ahsoka!"<strong>

**"I'll inform the council of my decision."**

* * *

><p><strong>Tessika14: Yo. DOUBLE WHAMMY!<strong>


	10. Animal

**Chapter 10 Padawan Royalty**

* * *

><p><strong>Tessika14: hey sorry I haven't updated in a while , I just had graduation and i have just started Sumer Vacation so yeah...<strong>

**...**

**Catching Up..**

"So..now that the hard stuff is taken care of, uh..lets get familiar."

Lux wasn't exactly if that was the right note to hit, to reach the teenage side of Ahsoka.

"You've forgotten me?" She stood up and looked a little hurt

"Well.." Her cupped her face between his hands, giving her a smile, "I haven't seen your...gorgeous...face in ...eons..."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, "Has it been that long?"

Lux nodded," I'm a guy..what would you expect?"

Ahsoka shrugged.

"How about you take the hood off so I can see you a little better...?"

Lux knew where this was going...he liked it.

"You know Luxxy, I have a little trouble in a litttle dark..." Lux took note for a certain future refrence.

Ahsoka being a Jedi obviously had a mental nightlight installed into her.

"Why not?"

He slowly pulled the hood off to tease Ahsoka, as she pouted everytime he stopped.

"Lux, I've never seen you..shirtless.."

She eyed the buttons of his shirt.

"Ever before..."

She spoke every word in a new more silky hot voice.

"C'mon Luxie. Live a little."

Lux just watche her lips, trapped by that angellic voice that implore him, he was like a sinner, being brought to salvation vy an angel. He was a believer.

"Luxie. Luxie...Please..."

He unbuttoned his shirt one button at a very slow period of time. He occasionally peered up at Ahsoka to see if the anticipation had driven her crazy yet.

Ahsoka was biting her lip and he swore he saw a drip af pure blood fall from her lip.

_She was a vampress._

He eventually got to the last button, "Here I go."

Ahsoka then ripped off his T-shirt.

_She was a animal._

"Oh wow..look whose big and macho..."

Lux had a six pack, nicely toned skin, he was good size muscles, and an embrace that made Ahsoka feel secure.

Lux smiled," You like what you see?"

"..." She rubbed her neck and bit her lip.

She found her voice, " You been working out?"

Lux nodded. He flexxed his muscle, and Ahsoka felt it. Then she kinda started to giggle like a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Then all of a sudden, a youngling comes down the hallway, out of the blue.<strong>


	11. Enter Clipper

**Chapter 11 **

**Padawan Royalty**

* * *

><p><strong>Tessika14: First Graduation ever...over<strong>

**...**

**Clipper?**

**...**

The youngling was just snooping around, she spots a shirtless boy, and a blushing Togruta.

**"Ummm...am I in the middle of something?"** The youngling groaned covering her mouth

"Yes Clipper?"

Lux is embarrasssed by Ahsoka's rude behavior," Ahsoka?"

She shrugs, " She interrupted our makeup..what else was I to do?"

Clipper starts to leave, but Lux calls her back.

* * *

><p>Lux looks over at Clipper. She was a small eight year old padawan, a white twi'lek, with baby headtails, wearing the common baigue atttire of a young Jedi, looking as innocent, and unknowing as possible.<p>

Her eyes were violet and big, she used her puppy dog eyes _alot_, as could tell. She seemed alitte small for eight, maybe she was younger for the taken.

* * *

><p>"I was wondering what you guys were doing?" Clipper asked hesitantly<p>

* * *

><p>Before Ahsoka could ask, Clipper cuts her off, " Your <em>boyfriend<em> asked for directions earlier, I guess he got lost or something- he payed me _a couple credits _and i stayed quiet.."

"How many credits are we talking?" Ahsoka looked at Lux

He made eye contact," When I told her ten, she said she'd squeal"

"Thirty, squeal, fifty, squeal." Clipper said

"She said three hundred, or she'd squeal."

"He was like Damn Girl." Clipper explains

"Not in the way I say it to you...but not in a bad way..."

Ahsoka patted his cheek, "How cute loverboy.."

"So..anyways..."

"-and she did puppy dog eyes and she got me."

"-works like a charm, every time..." Clipper smiled to herself

* * *

><p>He put his face down..<p>

"Sorry Ahsoka.." He wrapped his arms around her.

"She charged extra for not telling the council, Anakin or the other evil exes, didn't she?"

* * *

><p>"Wait you have evil exes?' Lux was taken aback<p>

"How many?"

"If I told you...you'd never wanna see me again..."

'Okay."

"Uh huh."

* * *

><p>Clipper clears her throat loudly so that the attention is redirected to her.<p>

Ahsoka looked at Clipper Alice,"Really?" Clipper nods

* * *

><p>"Its tough business.."<p>

"Clipper..we can't even own money..being Jedi.."

"Ssssh.."

"Ladies..."

* * *

><p>"Did you squeal?"<p>

The pair leaned in.

* * *

><p><strong>Lux and Ahsoka looked at Clipper anxious,<strong>

**"Guys, I mean guy and girl, love birds...sit down and I'll tell you the whole story..."**

* * *

><p>Tessika14: Wow..thats a long story...<p> 


	12. A Little Blackmail

**Chapter 12**

**Padawan Royalty**

* * *

><p><strong>Tessika14: Damn its hot!<strong>

**...**

**Blackmail..**

...

"Look I might have squealed, Mace asked me what I was hiding, he gave me the evil eye and I tried really hard not to tell...but then he brang..on a hard bargain.."

"A hard bargain?"

"Clipper what could be so.."

"You made him pay you didn't you?"

"I mean he was that desperate.."

Clipper takes out a couple wads of cash. She sits there taking the rubber bands of the stacks and counting every dollar, counting every crease on the greenery. Lux and Ahsoka just store...Lux was surprised that Mace would be swindelled this far, and Ahsoka had never seen so much money in her life..

_Guess all Jedi aren't as smart as I thought.._

Afterall a Jedi could not possess money. Yoda taught from young that money was the route of all evil.

He says is you start off with a dirt, then you get a credit, then another, and another, until you fill a become obssessed with this newfound wealth, not wanting it to leave you desolate, so you'll even isolate yourself, just to continue being rich, which is the road to unhappiness.

This unhappiness causes you by instinct to seek more money, any way possible, to feed your addiction. One second your living the high life the next moment your eating dust bunnies in a prison cell.

Clipper knew this already, its just she wanted to have a little fun, even if it could potentially hold her back in her training.

"Life is too short, you know, you gotta enjoy it.."

...

Clipper had made neat piles of freshly straightened bills. She could make a swimming pool with all this, litterally.

"Are you sure..he gave you all this?"

She pointed to half of the money, " I _stole half_ and the other I was given..."

"CLIPPER...you stole from a Jedi Master...?"

"Yes ma'am.."

Clipper seemed almost cocky sporting a grin that showed that she was clearly comfortable and okay with this fact.

She did feel invincible.

"You _could_ be kicked out of the order for that!"

"Oh please..they won't find out.." Clipper rubbed her hands together mischeviously

"How do you know they aren't snooping on our conversation..right now.."

Clipper looks at the pair, " They haven't shown up, and you two don't have any wiretape anyways.."

"Ah hah we got blackmail.."

"And even if you did the blackmail ..would be an alltime low for such a clean valuable older, more mature Jedi like you.."

"Clipper.."

"You forget I could tell the council all about your hot affair, and Anakin would so back kicking you out..and he would take me as his new padawan to replace you..Mwa haha..."

"All right..lets make a deal.."

"I'm all ears.."

**...**


	13. Sugar, and Spice and Everything Crafty

**Padawan Royalty**

**...**

_Clipper Hollowell threatens to tell the Council about Ahsoka and Lux. Ahsoka knows that she can bribe Clipper. She just had to go about it just right. She couldn't allow herself to arouse clipper's suspicion. She was smarter than she appeared._

**_Aren't aren't all girls made of sugar and candy and all things nice?_**

_Wait thats it.._

**_Candy._**

_Lux your a genius!_

**_All I said was candy.._**

"Say, how about I give you some candy..this whole chest.." Ahsoka bent down to Clipper's level, with the whole gleaming chest of candy, wide open to her eyes. Clipper shaded her eyes, not afraid of blindness. She was.. in awe at the glory of the gold mine of candy at her jaw. Her hand moved over the open chest, as if to say, _Here it is.. every last piece_

Clipper looked at the candy then Ahsoka, over and over again.

"You think candy will win me over..?"

Clipper didn't know that she was subconsciously reaching for the treasure chest. She wanted to touch it, but she felt she wasn't worthy. It was still callling her. Ahsoka shut the chest. Then she got up and walked up to Lux.

"Guess she doesn't like candy..." Lux popped a piece in her mouth, and she threw one in his. Clipper watched the exchange like a hawk. Ahsoka threw one at her but Clipper just let it fall to the floor and store obssesively at it.

Lux wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer, "More for me.." He then kissed Ahsoka, "You taste like chocolate." Clipper almost puked. They were tempting her, with candy terms, and kisses. She was jealous for two reasons: she was jealous that she couldn't be the one in Lux's arms tasting the sweet candy flavor in his mouth. She was also jealous that they took all that candy for themselves. _Selfish ._

"You got a little something on your neck.." Ahsoka touched his chest and gave him a flirty smile. He pressed her closer. He tilted his head, and he sucked all the chocolate off her neck, as she moaned, then he gave her a hicky. Ahsoka smirked, _You so can't resist that._

"Alright. Alright you gotta deal." Ahsoka gave her the candy, "Thought you'd never come to your senses Clipper.."

_Took long enough.._

...

"So who did you tell?"

At that second before Clipper could respond, Anakin walked down the hallway.

"Anakin its not what it looks like.." Anakin crossed his arms to his chest, "What did I tell you, Lux?" Lux shrugged. Why should she need his blessings to go out with a guy. He went out with plenty girls in secret, without the blessing of ObiWan.

Anakin seperated Lux and Ahsoka. He went toe to toe with Lux, "You wanna go pretty boy?" Ahsoka put her face against a wall of durasteel, "Ahhh."

"-here we go again."

Ahsoka couldn't see why Anakin couldn't resolve this with a handshake. I mean he had to get toie to toe with Lux everytime, he and her were close. He was acting like an overprotective father that refused to let his daughter grow up.

Its like he doesn't trust Lux. Wait thats exactly it. He thought Ahsoka and Lux were going to get too far ahead themselves. What the heck.

"You guys are going to fight over Ahsoka?" Clipper began grabbing the treasure chest of candy, "This is going to be good.."

"Talk about boring.." Ahsoka made a fake snore. Thumb Wars between men that could fight were dreadful. I mean what kind of machoness was displayed through these friendly battles. We're they that afraid of making a scene?

"Actually..we gonna wrestle with out thumbs.."

"Thumb War?" Ahsoka groaned, " Wake me up when their done, and Lux remember what happened last time you played like that.." Lux had broken his thumb, as he was trying to show off to Ahsoka, all that lead to was hours in the emergency room listening to a pouting Lux who wanted a popsicle was complaining for hours until he got the right color popsicle. _Men..._

"Ahsoka I'll be okay.." Ahsoka gave him a make sure you are look.

Lux and Anakin walked over to a table..reached their arms out, and pointed their thumbs out.

" One, Two, Three, Four. I declare a Thumb War!"

"If I win, Ahsoka is mine.."

Anakin shrugged that comment off, "-suppose you lose, that means she'd be mine.." He cast a glance in her direction.

Clipper at first sided with Anakin, knowing that Ahsoka would desert her master for Lux at any moment. She quickly joined Ahsoka as being a lonewolf sucked as Lux started to fight back.

Anakin raised his free hand, "Are you serious? No support for me.."

Rex walked down the hallway confused by the scene, he speed walked away as he realized someone noticed him, snooping around the temple,"Rex!Rex!Rex!" They all were geaturing torwards the thumb war, _Kids, and their games.._

Lux appeared as if he was going to lose as Anakin pressed down hard on the side of his thumb. Sweat dripped from his soldiers, while Anakin remained cool and collected, "I don't think so.." Anakin was searching for a silent attacking, maybe a cheap nut shot. It didn't come he eased.

Ahsoka gave Anakin one of her infamous smiles, distracting her. This gave Lux just enough time to pull Anakin's thumb down, thus winning. Lux stood up, his hands raised up, his upper body glistening with sweat, his hair drooping into his blue eyes. "I won." He said in his charming accent.

Clipper and Ahsoka rushed to hug him. Ahsoka at first made a detour to hug her master, who wrapped his arms about her, "Gee thanks Snips."

_A woman isn't a prize to be won. _She didn't know how many times she would have to stress that. But, at this moment she didn't even care.

He then after looking at the little girl embracing Lux, he belonged with her," Go on.." Ahsoka was like a child first learning to walk, needing that starting push. He gave Ahsoka a litttle push with his hands, using the force ot knock her into Lux's arms.

Lux embraced her, giving Anakin a smile of gratitude, "I love your master." He rocked her back and forth, burying his face into her lekku. Clipper in the meanwhile thought the gushy romantic scene was making Anakin nostalgic, "Lets go find you a new girlfriend." She gently grabbed his hand and led Anakin's teary self out, "She grew so fast.."

Anakin couldn't resist the sweet girl's voice. He left "Thanks Skyguy.." Ahsoka whispered seeing him in the corner of her eyes. Ahsoka broke away from Lux, "So you and Anakin are on good terms now?" Lux looked at the sky, at the stars with her, looking wistfully in the heavens searching for his mother,

"You can say that.."


	14. Tease

**Sorry for the wait, had a bit of writer's block, in trying to figure out where I'd go from here. I have to admit I was a bit lazy. **

**But, then again who isn't? **

**...**

_(Lux)_

_Last night, was magical, Ahsoka's master finally accepted me, I got his blessing, and I get to enjoy Ahsoka, since Anakin has finally moved on, although he's still her master, but I don't feel threatened by that relationship. As long as he stopped butting into our love life, and as long as he held to his promises, we would be on good terms, I hope he can behave himself, at least for Ahsoka, if we ever have any other issues._

_"I love your master.."_

_Ahsoka was holding my hand, all night, she was holding my hand since the moment we cuddled under the star lit sky up until this moment. While we stood under the star, she was in my arms, slowly falling asleep after a game of trying to make configurations out of the stars, which was like identifying the shapes the clouds made, on planets with clouds. The light show wasn't enough to sustain my consciousness._

_"Hey, that star looks like a lightsaber."_

_I too started to drift away. I could feel her hands pull me down the corridors into the temple, to her room, where I reluctantly slept, since I wasn't so accustomed to sleeping with a girl. I at first dived for the couch, allowing her to take her bed, until she beckoned me to sleep with her, so I slept on the lower bunk. I held her hand all night. She clenched my hand like she was going to lose me. _

_Her hand grappled with each of my large fingers. I heard the bed stop creaking , and I knew she fell asleep, "Good Night Ahsoka." I heard a small sigh as a good night. She rolled over facing the opposite direction. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her closer to me, gently slipping her lightsabers off her waist, away from her hands. __I took her lightsabers from her hands, which was a struggle, since she started to wrap her arms around me, I became her living teddy bear. I tossed the lightsabers on the lower bunk, and gave a groan of defeat, "Alright, you win, Ahsoka." _

_I swore I saw her grin, she thought this was funny, she got her way. I hugged her even tighter, hoping she wouldn't leave me. I was wrong. Sometime early in the morning, I felt the body move, and I felt something fluffy, under my nose, it tickled my nose, so I coughed a little then rolled over, and consumed Ahsoka's former sleeping place._

_I fell asleep my face buried in her lekku._

_..._

(_Third)_

She held Lux's hand for a minute as she woke up caressing his cheek savoring its texture, remembering how his cheeks smelt and taste, like the finest honey. She might never feel his soft cashmere lips on her, after this moment, she had to make sure she remembered how he tasted in case she needed to identify him in the future. It wasn't like she'd run around kissing guys until she got that familiar taste, Ahsoka wasn't that bad with faces. She saw millions of faces in her lifetime, some familiar now, others carelessly tossed aside in her memories. Good and Evil.

"I won't forget you..if your worrying about that."

She looked at his eyelids, turning her head to the side, for a second to look at the sliver of his iris that was sticking out. All the cheesy stuff aside, she would miss seeing those navy irises returning her stare. He liked to stare. She would miss the edges of his eyes, which crinkled, appearing like crow's-feet every time he laughed or smiled. _Maybe, he could open them one more time for me._

She kissed his nose, remembering the velvety, texture of his nose, tucking the teddy bear right under his nose, opening his arms so she could get on her knees. She took a final glance, at his chest, stomaching any desires, she might feel, so that she could avoid waking him up, which would keep her away from her destiny, that her parents have died protecting. She waited long enough, for the throne, that she never wanted, now it was her time to rule, to sustain it.

She stroked his hair, drawing it from over his eyes, wishing he'd never get a hair cut, "Promise me you won't get a haircut before I meet you again."

She wasn't sure if there'd be an again, but she was sure he would come after her, asking any one he had to to figure out where she went, even thought deep in his soul he knew she went to face her destiny, where she belonged. She could hear his soft snoring, and she nodded, "Alright I'll hold you to it."

She got an idea, and she hid his clothes, so she could stall him, so he wouldn't go right after her, once he woke up, or he would convince her to stay.

She blinked back, tears that would have to wait to come, and she shut the doors, forgetting at the last-minute that she forgot her lightsabers.

It was time for her to assume the throne, as rightful heir. Yoda could get her there.

...

_ (Lux)_

I just woke up, on the right side of the bed again.

My arms were occupied, by a little, silver stuffed wolf, I hugged it close, "What was I expecting?" I could smell Ahsoka on the bear, she filled my chest cavity, I sat up trying to ignore the soreness in my back, wondering how Ahsoka slept every night on this patch of durasteel, and not have back problems.

"I see the secret to your straight back."

I got up and jumped over the bars leaving the teddy bear, alone on the bed.

Lightsabers were here inferring she didn't go far. Ahsoka left her lightsabers behind, which was wierd concerning how she sleeps with them, to go along with the sixth sense she has. The way she acts when you try to take them away, is not merciful, she will use the force on you, if you even look at them, you gotta make sure she doesn't catch you looking. Anyways in our little run with the Death Watch, I knocked her out, and took her lightsabers, trying not to disturb her in any way, knowing that she'd kill me if she saw me with them. She had a obsession, if you will, with them, and I guess since they saved my life, it wouldn't kill to give them a little credit.

_I just hope, I'll get another shot to sleep with her, without the lightsabers._

She's a very quiet sleeper, you'd think she's dead if you didn't see her chest rising and falling. I hope she doesn't mind my off and on snoring, and my sleeping half-naked habit, of course, I could stop if she wanted me to. " Hey, baby. Don't mind me sleeping half-nude." Sleeping half-naked with my girlfriend, would give the illusion that we did something, which we didn't so, I was glad that the door was locked, and that the Council had better things to do. The only people who even knew I was here were Anakin, who now had no reason to tell, me, her, Rex, who was like a brother to Ahsoka, and Clipper, who was too busy matchmaking Anakin and engulfing herself in her gold mine of candy. I was safe, for now.

I looked down, finding that I had no pants, and that my pants were not on her couch, and neither was my shirt. I was in my boxers and I could imagine Ahsoka smirking at me, she hid my clothes, hoping to stick around long enough to see my reaction, then take off before I realized it myself. I was playing one of Ahsoka's games, "If I was Ahsoka, where would I hide the clothes?" I put my hands to my waist.

I looked under the bed, knowing that the first place I would look could be the very last place she'd expect me to look. I crawled on the ground, looking for any elaborate quickly made hiding spots, none here. I looked outside the window, expecting it to be hung up outside, "No."

I dived for her closet, looking quickly through, I opened one of her drawers, finding where she keeps her,,,alright I was strangely super turned on by the sight of her bras and panties. I put my hand in there, feeling for a possible clue of anything, Ahsoka would love this. I backed up shutting the drawer, trying to take a normal breath, "Ahsoka, you know what that does to me.." I took a deep breathe looking up at the ceiling trying to keep in control as her sweet smell was driving me crazy, I spotted my shirt in a force stasis, I reached up and grabbed it, tossing it over my body, I could smell Ahsoka , I smiled, as I pulled it over my head, pulling my arms through the sleeves, pulling my head through the opening, "Now where is my pants?" I put my hand on my chin.

I walked around, picking up the teddy wolf, "You know Ahsoka, if you could talk, would you tell me?'

I half-expected my pants to fall from the ceiling, on my head, or magically go on my legs, ya know. Like reality, nothing happened. I threw the wolf up in the air, preoccuping my mind, "Talk to me." I thought I saw something fall on the ground, but I thought I just saw something fall out as a figment of my imagination. I caught the wolf, and flipped it over, "Talk to me."

And sure as heck the wolf talked to me, not literally, but I could almost hear it beckoning for me to open its belly, so I did. Jackpot. Ahsoka lost her game, and I won it, "You got a little something for me, huh?" I pulled at the belly of the beast, pulling the cloth that stuck out, trying to drag as least of the stuffing out as I removed the item. Why did Ahsoka have to smell so damn good? Why did she have to rub off on everything? Why my pants? That was not .. mercy.

I knew Ahsoka knew I had to wear this, and she was a tease. I can feel it.


	15. Swimming with Death

_High Council Chambers (Ahsoka)_

I slid in there, and I heard silence. _Good I had time to think. _Did I really want to do this? I had to make sure that this was what I wanted, what was right, as Queen I would have to make some tough choices, and I, as a Jedi had learned that some choices are harder than others. Like, back when I lost my light saber, on Coruscant, I had to decide if I was going to tell my master, before I left, or if I was going to leave with what I knew, and be spared the 'I told you so'. I decided to go on my own, and I came back with my lightsaber, but I was changed. What would have happened if I told my master where I would be going? He probably have told me not to go, either that or he would have gone out himself to retrieve it. I couldn't have that.

I walked around.

Everyone sacrificed themselves for me, and I was a bit tired of it. That little talk with my future potential, helped inspire, a want to escape this life of danger, and war, to return home and restore my spirit and the greatness of my people. My dad sacrificed himself, gong in the nothing lands, where he was not to go, just to save me from the evil waters, of the nothing lands, where Uncle Roku took me swimming. He could have been killed, by all the scum living here, but he risked his life, my mother kept me from getting the deadly hypothermia that would have taken my life, rendering me unable to assume the throne in my dawning hour.

It was all coming back. I pressed my fingers to my temples, sensing a vision, hiding behind my memory banks.

_My uncle ruled the Netherlands of Shili. He ruled over the nothing lands, and the dark places, any place that never needed to see the light of day. My uncle seemed content with what he had, at least the last time I saw him. He wasn't a King, though. He was a king to the juveniles and fallen angels he ruled over, heck they even had respect for him, they called him King Ruko. He always took me out to do things fun, telling me negatives things to try to get me to trust him, and drift away, from my parents. _

_My parents grieved every time I passed off a voyage, for a play date with my uncle Roku, whose was strikingly just as good-looking as my father, only darker, with a scar on his cheek, he was also a darker red than my father. That scar made him a little scary. He bought me everything I wanted, so I never questioned him. Roku gave me a tour of his part of the Kingdom, I went there against my parents will, my dad came after me after my caretaker lost track of me, my dad instantly thought of his younger brother, who I spent my days mostly around. He was like my second father, he gave me things my father, could, but he just refused to, not wanting to spoil me._

**Then, a reminder of the day, during my childhood, I nearly died.**

_Roku took me deeper into his Kingdom, as we passed by the nothing lands, to go swimming in the ocean, that was like a big lake to me. _

_I had never gone swimming before in anything bigger than the royal kiddy pool, you'd think me being a princess would have her own Olympic swimming pool, but I would get that when I was older, daddy promised. _

**I was tiny then and I was homeschooled.**

_I wanted to see the outside world; Uncle Roku helped me to do that. So that day, Uncle Roku, took me swimming to the Ebony Sea in the southern nothing lands, he assured me that he would hold my hand, and I wouldn't get eaten by the water. He promised that he'd stay and watch me, he scooped me up, plopping me gently in the sand near the mouth of the miniature sea ruffles. _

**I was two and a little too bold for my age.**

_I felt the sand under my hands as I sat down, in my other hand I played with droplets of the sea water, tasting a droplet. When a wave came up to eat at the sand, I watched anxiously drawn in by, the rolling waves. I heard Uncle Roku encouraging me to come in. I knew my mommy and daddy wouldn't like it if I went into the water, Uncle Roku told me it was okay and that nothing would happen. I wasn't so sure. Mommy and Daddy knew best. I could feel his hand next to mine_

_"__What if mommy and daddy find out?"_

_(Third)_

_She turned her big eyes toward her uncle, whose whole sole purpose of this trip wasn't to have a good time, or to please the child, but was to kill the child. So that one of the criminal refugees, or the caregiver would take the fall, so he could have a stable position to assume the throne, knowing his brother's wife, The Queen, could not produce another child. Once his brother died along with his wife, he would become the only heir who could claim the throne, and he could rule without that pesky brat in his way. He could come out of his brother's shadow. The crown would be his. All his._

_(First- Ahsoka)_

_I looked at him, "What if mommy and daddy find out?"_

_Uncle Roku grinned, "Then I'll deal with it. Don't worry your pretty little head."_

_Uncle Roku stroked my head tails, and he was always over affectionate. _

_"Are you sure? You promise to not let go?" _

_He tightened his fingers on my wrist, which made me feel like he really wasn't going to let go. I tipped a toe over the dock into the water, the coldness didn't seem to bother me, the water was so dark, "What if mommy and daddy get mad at me?" I knew I was disobeying my parents, but I figured my daddy had to like his brother enough to let him take me around. Uncle Roku sighed, and I felt his hand squeeze a little tighter for a second. He sighed again, "They love you too much to be mad." He smushed my cheeks up. _

_"You're too darn adorable."_

_I kept asking questions, as I started to get a funny feeling in my tummy, like something was going to happen. __**My only mistake was not listening**__._

_"Pinky Promise?" _

_I held out my pinky, and he put his big fingers, around my fingers sealing our promise, "Pinky Promise." I took in a deep breath, and dropped myself into the water, diving just as my swimming teacher taught me, I heard Uncle Roku laugh, I went deeper into the area bellow the dock, touching the sea shells, and watching the small water animals swim by me, tickling my ankles. I tried not to giggle._

_I heard screaming and that bad feeling got worse. My tummy started to hurt, I started to cry, as I couldn't get up, I was tired, I kept sinking and I felt like a Huttlet. Uncle Roku was supposed to hold me. He broke my pinky promise, he was scared too. I closed my eyes, I wanted to sleep. Someone grabbed me, and pulled me back up to see the light. I refuse to open my eyes, I was afraid of the dark._

_I felt something soft and a hand patting me on the back, I coughed up the water that was making my tummy hurt. My tummy still hurt a lot, _

_"Daddy?" _

_I reached for my mommy. I hoped Uncle Roku was okay, I hoped that he was the person who pulled me up and saved me. So daddy won't hate him so much. Uncle Roku was my best friend and he was my hero, but he made me do something my parents didn't want me to do. I could pay him back, he was my Uncle Roku, he didn't deserve my daddy being angry._

_I opened my eyes and I peered at the sky, which I could barely see. I saw someone holding me crying, as my daddy held me close. _

_"What happened baby?"_

_"The water." _

_That was all I could tell my parents, my mom took her shawl off, wrapping it around me holding me close, that I thought she would set me on fire. I touched her face, and she relaxed a little, giving a small smile, holding my hand to her face. My father snapped up a single diamond ring from the sand, _

_"Roku." _

_He clenched it in his fist, then he released as he stroked my cheek holding my mom close, as Roku was a fleeting shadow in the nothinglands, Zaros saw his hide stifling to a jog._

_Zaros straightened up without facing the messager, he ordered, aware that he couldn't cross the Netherlands territory, only his messenger could gain access to the nothinglands. Roku couldn't cross unless he had permission from King Zaros, and his messenger, "When he crosses over, find him. He will have a trial, he will be banished to the Ebony Sea. If he lays a finger on my dear 'Soka or my wife, he will know, that his fate is without trial, and is to rot in the village dungeon that he used to dominate. He will never see that light of day, if he chooses that path." His messenger turned to leave._

_He cued his messenger to stay._

_"One more. Roku is playing a game, a dangerous game. A game that my daughter will not die for."_

_With that his messenger turned on his heels bowing hopping into the canoe that Zaros had provided for him to travel the route to the nothinglands._

_A/N: Zaros is Bekk. Zaros is Ahsoka's father._


	16. To Claim Her Rightful Place

**Hey fellow FFlovers, this is the last time I'll probably update for now before next weekend..please stick with me. I got marching band camp. all week all day. I also got soccer starting on Thursday, which is my B-Day so..bear with me. A nice review would be the best present.**

**...**

(Ahsoka)

I was meditating for a while now, until someone tapped me, forcing me to detach from my flashback, which I was sort of glad for.

I mean what would happen next, my dad was basically waging war on my Uncle Roku, with a knife at his throat. I didn't want to even consider the fact that my uncle could be evil enough to try to drown me on purpose, I mean what purpose would it serve him. I couldn't turn into my parents. I can't hate him if I have no reason. Sure, give me a good reason, then maybe I'll hate on him. So, he broke one pinky promise, it wasn't enough for me to assume he was out to get me, just to get a cheap swing at my father, for ruining his childhood.

"Much conflict I feel in you."

I felt confused, I was afraid, for myself, Lux, my people, for my uncle. I didn't know why my father wouldn't allow Uncle Roku to be a heir just incase I went away and never came back, like now, when I seeked safe house with the Jedi. I didn't come here for shelter I came to be trained and to be taught the skills I needed to survive on the battle field, you could call me a soldier. Princesses spent hours pampering themselves, not fighting aside men in wars, they chased boys, not Separatists. The funny thing is I chased a boy, and he was a Separatist.

"Unsure of yourself you are."

Yoda closed his old wise eyes. I felt like he was reading my forehead, I could imagine the words: fear, confusion, and yearning would be up there. I might as well add anxiety to the list because I sure as heck, wanted to get this over with, and get on with my life. I felt like everyone was still waiting for me decide, like the war stopped waiting for a deserted soldier.

I could feel his presence around me. I took a breath and felt the wisdom wisp around my face, tickling the outsides of my lekku, causing a chill up my spine. I was more than intimidated, "Master Yoda." I addressed him formally, the old man turned his head to look at me. I could feel a stronger increase in the knowledge I felt in the air. Yoda started talking slow paces with his trusty walking stick (one could call it a cane).

He tapped me and I got up, resisting the urge to bend down to talk him, as I felt he would be offended. I would rather not feel Yoda's wrath. I stood at my full height looking down at him, giving him respect, "I..I don't know what to think.." I looked to him for guidance, like I did when I was younger.

"Confused you are. Why are you?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but he put his hand up, and stopped me from uttering a single word.

"I..don't know if I am ..ready..yet.."

It sounded more like a question, he raised an eye brow.

"Feeling fear..are you?'

I gulped, he was going to lecture me on the base of the Code, about how my fear could lead me to the dark side. I wasn't in the mood for a lecture, and I bet if he found out I was having attitude, he would brand it as anger.

"Not, at all. Just a little anxious."

"Leads to Fear, Anxiety does."

"I know. I don't know if its my place ruling my People. "

I was scared for a lot of things: Lux dying, my parents dying (which already happened), waking up and realizing this all had been a dream, everyone finding out Lux was here, and fear for my people. Funny, how I call them my people when I can't even relate that much to them, and if anyone was more qualified for the job it was my Uncle Roku.

"Listen to your heart you should."

"I..I can't..I don't think I know how to."

"Something you are not telling me, are you?"

Yoda snapped his finger and I fell onto my knees, Yoda put a hand on my forehead, over my heart going through the flashback I just went over. He knew a bite of my past, he saw where my fear and conflict sprouted, I could tell he was affected. After watching his facial expressions, he backed away from me.

"Understanding your silence I do."

I swallowed, and then he said the obvious, "Have an attachment with King Roku, your uncle you do. You want him to rule. Forgive him you do, but forget them you cannot, right you are. Contact Roku I will"

I turned on my heels to go, "Great." I bowed,"Thank you Master."

Yoda cleared his throat and I froze, "Have an attachment with young Lux you do."

Why'd he have to be so wise?

...

(Lux)

Remind me to never go into Ahsoka's room again, remind me to never stay the night there.

I slip out her quarters, only to run into Anakin who was on my back again, "It's not what you think it is.."

I tried to make myself look as innocent as possible. Afterall, we didn't do a single thing,. All we did was cuddle, I had no shirt on, and she was wearing her lightsabers, so in a way it would be a three-way if we'd have done it. Heck, I don't blame him for branding the situation as he did from first sight.

Ahsoka had a cruel way of saying 'good morning'. Who am I to say she didn't send him to stall me? There was something she didn't want me to know, but I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't let her know I was onto her.

Anakin gave me a smug look, "Had fun, kiddo?' I tried to pretend I was clueless. "I said, Did you have fun with my padawan?" He was serious this time, I backed into the door, as my foot activated the mechanism that caused the door to open, I stumbled into the room, trying to shut it before Anakin's mechanical hand came up and blocked it from closing. Anakin got ideas, as he gazed into his padwan's room, seeing Ahsoka's lightsabers lying on the lower bunk, and the various things scattered on the floor, "You like it rough, huh?" What the heck?

I knew I shouldn't entertain Anakin's imagination, with a quickly thought up comeback, that he could turn around and seriously burn me with. I should have expected this from the master of the girl I loved, she was a bit of an ass today and she was taught by an even bigger ass. Ahsoka took after his dasstardly ways. I shook my head, "I imagine you know Master Skywalker?" I shut Ahsoka's room catch him off guard quickly cleaning up, dropping a freshener.

I slid outside to Anakin, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Seppies don't kiss and tell, eh?" He narrowed his eyes, "She ran away from you didn't she?"

I waited to damn him, he said everything I didn't want him to say, "Where's your girl?" A dignified looking human woman with brown hair in a ponytail, came skipping down the hallway bumping into Anakin's right side, he held her close. I recognized her without Anakin even introducing her.

"Padme this is Lux. Lux this is Padme."

I shook the hand of the woman who was, a close friend of my mothers. It was her who introduced me to the hottest girl in the universe, and she was my inspiration for at first getting into politics. I had her to thank for my successes.

"I think I remember you..Lux is it?"

I nodded. Anakin gave me a look, not understanding why we knew each other since he never heard about that voyage, since I guess Ahsoka didn't tell him, but only insisted on mumbling about some guy named Lux. Anakin could hear about him in her dreams and I guess maybe he figured out a little bit, about the kiss, and the whole Death Watch thing, and I guess they grew distant.

"Yeah. Have you seen Ahsoka?'

I hoped Padme might have run into her on her way over, but after she shook her head no, I looked to Anakin, who was unwilling to help me, like the jerk he was. I knew he knew where she was, but when Padme asked him he said he didn't. He never lies to her so I believed her. I started walking down the hallway, looking, when someone smashed into me. I hope its Ahsoka.


	17. A Deal is A Deal

**Tess'ika here. Long time no see. I had a bad case of writers block. I lost my notes for Padawan Royalty. Overall, I just lost track. School came up, prom and just life in general. That aside thanks for hanging in there with me.**

**Lastly, I don't own any aspect of the Star Wars franchise.**

**And without further ado….The show goes on.**

* * *

><p>_PREVIOUSLY ON PADAWAN ROYALTY<p>

Ahsoka has decided to go to Shili and claim her rightful place as royalty.

* * *

><p><em>Third pov<em>

It wasn't Ahsoka. It was someone smaller. A giggling, sugar influenced individual. And just the person he was looking for. She had to know where Ahsoka was.

"Hey..Clipper."

Her eyes snapped to focus on Lux. And he knew the look in her eyes, she had to be hiding something. But,there was only one way to know for sure. He had to ask.

His opportunity was just about to run past him. Rather than let that happen, Lux chose to grab Clipper by the forearm and hoist her up in the air. The small girl shouted with delight at the sudden change in altitude. She groaned as her feet hit the ground once again.

"Hey, what's the big deal?"

She pouted her lip, and avoided any eye contact with Lux. She looked at the patch of durasteel to the left of Lux's head. He had a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm looking for Ahsoka."

"I'm looking for Anakin. Hey have you seen him?"

She looked at him for a moment.

"He's with Padme. "

"Thanks Lux. Now will you let me go?"

" If you tell me where Ahsoka is."

She sighed,but listened.

"Look..I'm looking for Ahsoka. Do you know where Ahsoka is?"

He spoke slowly as if Clipper was just learning Basic. The Twi'lek grunted in annoyance at being treated in such a way. She was almost ten years old for Force sake.

"She's tall,has red orange skin, has two light sabers, has a interesting sense of humor, has the most amazing baby blues in the universe..."

Lux started to trail off into a fanatical streak in his own plane of existence. Clipper almost smiled to herself,but she bit her lip to keep it down. Lux failed to see it.

"I'm sorry...I forgot. Would you prefer if I talk about you?"

He touched her nose with his finger tip. He focused his blue eyes on her,giving her all of his attention. From the tug of her lip, it seemed she liked it.

"Ok...where do I start?"

He paused for thought.

"You're the most adorable little girl in the galaxy..you're by far the most clever...you have an amazing knack for defusing situations and blackmail...you're the most resourceful little girl of all time…and you have the most striking green eyes in the galaxy .."

He continued his rant until Clipper cleared her throat. He started counting on his fingers. Counting down all the reasons why Clipper should tell him where Ahsoka is.

"Oh wait, there must be something important that I am forgetting..."

He stared at her intensely stroking his chin.

"Your skin is soo radiant and your smile is ..."

Clipper held her tongue back. He wanted her to talk. As much as she was enjoying this flattery, she wasn't going to give in to the bait that easily. He was going to work for it. Plus, Ahsoka would pay her more if she stalled Lux longer.

"Why am I talking to you about Ahsoka, when I should be talking about you. I mean it is your special day, right?"

Lux was hoping for some kind of feedback. The faster he could get her to talk the faster he could get his answers. The faster they would be out of each others way.

"Its not my birthday and I got my light saber crystals last week. Where have you been?Did you not see the big deal I made out of it?"

_Tough crowd_.

But at least now he knew why Clipper was so chipper last week.

She had her back turned completely to the shaggy haired human. Was he trying to stall now?If so,this was perfect. She didn't even have to force him to play by her rules. She smirked with mischievous delight.

"I'm not telling you anything. Unless.."

Lux stroked his chin for a moment as he chided himself for not previously realizing that he was fighting an uphill battle with a sugar crazed nine and a half year old girl. Therefore if he gave her what she wanted then she would give him what he wanted. So he knelt down to Clipper's level,sighing to surrender. He was now at her mercy.

"Ok...you're right. I'm dumb. I should've thought about that before. "

Lux didn't fail to notice the twitching of one of her tables turned. He had her listening. He cleared his throat and continued,going in for the kill.

"Alright. How does another spin sound?"

She tilted her hands back and forth as if weighing the decision for compromise. Clipper in her sugar crazed state was too subdued to push for a harder deal. She sighed happily, allowing a smile of glee to replace her former pout.

"Ok. ."

He didn't give Clipper enough time to turn around. Without a second doubt, Lux hoisted the small humanoid into the air and gave her a good forty second spin. The child shouted with joy and begged for more as she came to a stop.

"Sorry Clip..but a deal is a deal."

She pouted then shrugged. The game was over. There was no way she could milk more money out of Ahsoka without making it obvious that she was stalling on purpose. She groaned in defeat, throwing her hands up. Ah, the bitter taste of defeat.

"She's in the Main Hanger."

Music to his ears. Hopefully, Ahsoka hadn't left yet.

"Thanks buddy."

He patted one of her lekku gently, before taking off in the opposite direction towards the hanger. He was left to his own thoughts and doubts.

_But why hasn't she taken off yet? Is she afraid of losing me?_

She hadn't taken off yet. As if she was waiting for Lux to see her off, or to give her a reason to rethink her decision. Whatever her reason for not taking off, he was gratified for the hesitancy. Only because he needed to tell her something just in case this was the last time they saw each other.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? What do you think of the latest installment of Padawan Royalty?<strong>

**Until next time. **

_**Tess'ika**_


	18. A New Chapter

**I don't anything pertaining to the Star Wars franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

...

**RECAP:**

_She's in the Main Hanger._

_Why hasn't she left yet? Is she afraid of losing me forever?_

_..._

Lux ran through the long corridors of the temple,like a mad man running from imminent justice. He ignored the glances he got from the people he sidestepped in the hallway. If only they understood his intentions,then they wouldn't judge him so. But they weren't important. His only focus was on Ahsoka and what he was going to say to her.

Lux's mind was racing, his boots were light on the durasteel floors. He could hear nothing but his rapidly beating heart. This physical exertion was nothing compared to what was going on inside of his cranium. Rising above it all, there was only one issue on his frazzled consciousness: how he could phrase what he wanted to say without hurting Ahsoka any further than she already had been. It was a delicate issue. He needed to prepare himself to better combat this pressing problem so that he wouldn't push Ahsoka even farther away than Shili.

So the dark brown haired boy rehearsed several scenarios in his head. He judged the valor of each attempt by how he hypothesized Ahsoka could react.

_If we never see each other again..i just want you to know that I will always love you. _

But, he didn't know if Ahsoka felt the same way. Was it just a fling ir something worth saving? He didn't know if Ahsoka was as in love with him as he was as smitten with her. He didn't even know if Ahsoka **loved** him in _that way _at all. What if her love for him was just a phase?

Lux pushed those thoughts aside as he got ever closer to his destination. He didn't want her knowing that he was thinking that way about her. Besides, she _had_ to love him. Anyways, if she didn't she would've left by now.

He sidestepped a passerby and turned right. He could hear the faint buzzing of a ship coming from that direction.

He was getting close.

...

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was admiring the ship. There wasn't anything particularly special about the standard durasteel hull. Nothing that stood out in general. Lets face it, I was trying to kill time. Waiting on Lux. Looking for a reason to not leave. Trying to avoid my destiny. Afraid to go the voyage alone. Afraid I would not be accepted by my people. Afraid I would be a poor leader. But, above all, afraid if a new life without any aspects of my old life.

The ship had been ready to go for at least a few hours. It had been tuned up, given an oil change, taken out for a shirt flight, all its internal as well as external systems were checked, and upgraded. The ship may have been ready but I wasn't ready to go. I wasn't ready to take off into a new adventure. Not ready to close a chapter of my life. I wasn't ready to chose between duty and destiny nor love or loyalty.

Why was I so hesitant? I had made up my mind, had been ready to go for hours, had accepted my destiny and had promised to let go of my past life in due time. But how do you learn to forget all the things you've been taught to accept as reality since you were a child. Easy is not always simple.

I wasn't charming and I had no deep connections with my people. I didn't even have the political nor social credentials and connections to run a kingdom. I didn't have the poise, prowess or manners of a princess. In truth I was a soldier, and that's all I have ever been for as long as I could remember. Only recently, had I opened my heart up to the dangerous realm of forbidden love. And even there, I was as warm as a Droid.

Lux probably wasn't even going to come see me off, because of the cruel joke I played on him this morning. I probably scared him off by sending the wrong message. So much for a long term relationship. Well, it didn't matter now, because once I got home I'd receive plenty of suitors and responsibilities to distract me from thinking of Lux fondly anyways. But, still I couldn't help but feel as if he would a part of me regardless.

"Are you ready..Commander Tano?"

It was now or never.

I took one more glance over my shoulder. He wasn't coming. Couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Yeah.."

I walked up the boarding ramp towards the ships interior after the clone pilot. Still, holding on to some hope that Lux was coming. I was nearly inside of the ship, when I felt Lux's consciousness brushing against mine.

_He loves me._

He came to a stop as he saw me on the top of the boarding ramp. He quickly made his way to the rising ramp.

"Hold the ramp..Ahsoka, there is something I need to tell you.."

I took in his appearance. His hair was tussled and sweat dripped from his brow.

"Stop..soldier."

The ramp stopped and Lux stood at the bottom of the ramp, trying to catch his breathe and remember what he wanted to say. He looked at those baby blues and his mind went blank for a moment.

I put my hands on my hips, staring down at my disheveled boyfriend.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Here I was, paying full attention to whatever he needed to tell me. He blinked a few times and shook his hair out of his eyes,before talking.

"I ...uh...I know you send Clipper to stall me, but you knew she couldn't keep me from seeing at least one more time.."

I dangled my legs absentmindedly over the edge of the railing.

"So..tell me something I don't know."

I looked at my nails, flipping them over, before looking at him again.

"I love **you, **Ahsoka Tano. I have loved you since the first day I saw you. I will love you until the end of time."

I blushed a little. It was something I already knew though.

"I've thought about you for a while, Lux."

He looked discouraged when I didn't respond as he expected.

"Again Lux, please tell me something I don't know."

Lux sighed. His eyes were cloudy. He looked miserable but determined.

"I just want you to know that...I will always be there for you. That I'm happy for you…We all are… even though we will miss you terribly. You won't be ever be alone."

I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity. But I could also see that he was hiding something from me. He was conflicted.

"You're conflicted...You don't want me to go..."

Lux looked away.

"No...I mean yes! I don't want you to go. I just don't want you to get hurt. I can see it in your eyes. "

"Lux, I'm a Jedi remember. I can handle myself. I don't want to leave either, but as a Jedi I can't be selfish and I can't ignore destiny. I'm not sure if you understand this. "

"I know, but think Ahsoka. Jedi feelings aside...How do you feel about this?"

I paused, turning my gaze from him to the walls.

"I feel conflicted. I feel as if my people won't accept me. Like royalty is not my place. I want my Uncle Roku to take the throne. But my parents had it in the will that I was the primary successor. Lux... I just don't know. What do you think?"

Lux tried to figure out a way to phrase what he was going to say next. He held her hand.

"Follow your heart...What does it say?"

"-that I should stay with you."

I looked into his eyes.

"Your emotions may be clouding your judgment...And I can't help but feel as if this is a trap."

At the mention of a trap, my mind thought of the vision I had when I was meditating in the Council Room. But, no. My uncle wouldn't kill me on purpose. He loved me like the daughter he never had.

"Lux...The only way to know for sure is to spring the trap."

"Well...just in case I never see you again."

Lux looked me in the eyes for a final time, before tilting my head and kissing me.

I was too busy memorizing his taste to feel the promise ring he hastily slipped onto my finger. It seemed like minutes, before he pulled away not wanting to stall the takeoff any further. The clone was tapping his foot.

"Well what are you waiting for, milady. Your Royal Court awaits..."

He bowed, smiling at me watching me as I turned to walk up the ramp. I paused for a moment. There was something I needed to tell him.

"Wait Lux...I...I love you."

It was no louder than a whisper, but I think he heard it. I saw his ear twitch.

"Are you ready for takeoff Commander Tano?"

I watched Lux out of the dark tinted glass until he disappeared out of my view. I took a deep breathe and glanced at the promise ring, before bracing myself for take off.

"Yeah."

I turned my back to my past life and looked towards my future.

...

(A/N: Unbeknownst to Ahsoka, Lux has slipped a tracker in the promise ring he gave her.)

**This was a bit of a sappy chapter. Lots of feelings. But, hey. Now we finally get on to the royal business. We get to meet Roku yet again.**

**Til' next time.**

**Tess.**


	19. Seven

**Disclaimer**: I own no part of the Star Wars franchise. This is purely for your free entertainment.

* * *

><p><span>Jedi Temple<span>

**Third POV**

Lux thought:

_Hopefully, she doesn't discover the tracker in the promise ring. I put it there to keep her safe. She'll be annoyed at first, but she'll understand and come to thank me. Still, how can it feel so wrong yet be so right?_

He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even know where he was. His mind was in a cloudy haze. All he could he think about was Ahsoka. He glanced at the promise ring on his own finger. And he wondered if the tracker on the promise ring was sufficient? Or would that eventually slip away from him? It was his last deep connection with Ahsoka. He couldn't bear to lose it.

Enthralled in his thoughts, the young activist subconsciously walked into Anakin. Not too long after a hand appeared in front of his face. _Anakin._ Of all people, it had to be Anakin. Usually, Lux would look for a reason to thwart Ahsoka's master. But not this time. He had to tell Anakin. The status report would be music to the Jedi's ego.

Anakin grabbed him with a firm grip around his shoulders, keeping him from skipping away and/or falling down and making a scene.

"You gave her the gift?"

"Yes. I gave her the ring."

"Oh cheer up. I gave you a choice, didn't I?"

Lux looked none happier to have played the clueless delivery boy. He tried not to look delighted at all at Anakin's admission. But, he couldn't bring himself to completely scorn the plan.

"Yes...and you played on my weakness for Ahsoka."

"It was for her own good."

"I just feel like...this is wrong...no matter how right it feels. We should have a little more faith on her abilities. She'll think we don't believe in her. That we don't trust her."

Anakin tightened his grip on Lux. His eyes looking directly into Lux's

"Look. I don't know if you've noticed, but her life is on the line here. And she's too headstrong and love-sick to see a trap that's right in front of her. And if it brings you any comfort think of it as... looking out for her. We're watching her back..."

Lux looked back at his promise ring.

..

**Third POV: ON THE SHIP**

She didn't even feel the ship hovering out of the hanger. She just sat there in the passenger seat, drumming on the inactive data pad below her. She tried to distract herself by looking at the colorful display of stars that were gracefully moving past the warped hull of the ship. Everything was going according to plan. It was almost too quiet.

She mulled over the promise ring that Lux had given her, cherishing the last remaining reminder she had of him. It was glowing. Ahsoka swallowed her suspicions.

_Whatever Lux did to this ring must be for my own good. _

For all she knew it could've been a tracker, or some sort of recording device. Despite her irritation, Ahsoka groaned but could convince herself to disable the tracker. Besides, it was nice to have someone watching her back.

She smiled to herself.

_Thanks Lux._

She looked out into space counting the stars. Looking for something to distract her mind. To return her back to herself. They'd been flying for a few hours now and Ahsoka decided she would relieve the battle worn pilot of his duty. He had worked day and night to prepare and eliminate any flaws present in the design of the craft. The merit of the statement could be observed in the noticeable quota of bags under his eyes that she had noticed earlier while watching him tune up the ship. So respectfully he deserved some much-needed rest.

She looked at him, trying to think of a nickname for this unfamiliar clone. She had to give him a nickname, since she would be stuck with him for at least a couple more hours. Then, she saw seven tally marks on the side of his left shoulder pad. _Seven it is. _How original.

"Hey Seven."

He glanced at her with a little surprise because of innate colloquialism. No one really talked to the troopers as friends. They were soldiers after all.

"Permission to speak?"

"Permission granted. Speak freely, Soldier."

She wanted to know how he felt about the nickname. His hands gripped the wheel.

"Seven?"

"Lighten up, Trooper. It's just a nickname. I give every one of my comrades a nickname."

"With all due respect, we barely know each other, Master Jedi."

"It doesn't matter we fight for the same side and besides your my pilot. I'm trusting you with my life, so a nickname is a show of that bond."

The trooper sighed.

"You don't like the nickname?"

"No, it's not like that Commander. It's just. ..Isn't there something you wanted?"

She paused.

"There is something. I want to fly the ship. "

"With all due respect ma'am, I have orders to fly you to Shili. Not the reverse."

"Trooper. I know you're tired. You've done enough for me already."

Seven looked uneasy for a moment. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't help but feel uneasy about his limited range of options. As if he didn't want to disobey orders. As if he had to choose the lesser evil. He couldn't hide the conflict in his mind. Seeing she was getting closer, she decided to usurp the previous order with a command of her own. Then, he would listen.

"I command you to let me fly this ship. Think about it... it's no good if you fall asleep and crash the ship."

The trooper who was overwhelmed by fatigue decided to give in unwillingly to the command. He dared not disobey a direct order from a Jedi. Besides, an order was an order never the less. He had not the argument to prove his means.

"As you wish...Commander."

He handed the controls over to Ahsoka. Now, he was the bored passenger. What an unexpected switch of roles. Now, this was different. He was completely at the mercy of a young Jedi. And not just any Jedi. This was Anakin Skywalker's student, Ahsoka Tano. That was enough of a conclusion to draw unease over the soldier. But, he could see it in her stature that their was something different there. There was a reason to relax and to trust. It wasn't like he had a choice.

_Trust involves risk._

Feeling slightly relieved, he transferred _some _of the controls to the Jedi. In the event that something happened, he could override her controls. That way he wasn't completely disobeying either of his orders. Satisfied with is logic, the worn trooper leaned back and got some shut-eye for the first time in twenty hours.

Satisfied that the end justified the means, Ahsoka turned back to the display and prepared the engines for hyperdrive. Their progress had been slowed due to having to find shortcuts and loopholes around space battlefields. But, now she could be sure that they would get there in the nick of time.

There was a slight lurch as the ship went into hyperdrive. The stars seemed to warp into an unless tunnel. Time seemed to slow down. She released her breath and looked over at the now sleeping clone.

"Perfect."

...

**Lux POV**

I tried to wiggle out of Anakin's vise grip. He only kept me there. He was giving me time to let the words sink in. He was trying to get me to see his perspective. To see our common goal. As I stood there, trapped for who knows how long, I realized that I was conflicted myself. I was also too blinded by personal attachment to make a rational conclusion. Neither of is was thinking clearly.

"What did Padme and Obiwan think of the plan?"

He paused for thought. Trying to phrase their words in a way that would support his argument. But, he was no politician.

"Well. My master thought that it was a good idea, that it could have some serious consequences, and that I was doing it for all the wrong reasons. He said that I need to have a little more faith, but I think he was just saying all that because Jedi Council Members were nearby and it was expected of him..."

I wasn't surprised.

"And...Padme. She thought that it was a necessary precaution. She felt like Ahsoka was walking into a trap, but she insisted on saying that Ahsoka knew what she was doing, and that we have to let her fight her own battle, before we help her out.."

That seemed credible.

"I don't see why you have such a problem with it. It's not like were spying on her. We are not encroaching on her independence, we're just making sure no one does that to her. "

I groaned. There was no reasoning with Anakin. He was the Hero with No Ears.

"We're putting ourselves where we don't need to be...we are hurling ourselves into her new life. We are keeping her from reconnecting with her former life."

Anakin let go of me and started pacing, running his hands through his hair, before grasping me by his shoulders again.

"Lux, I feel as if we've had this conversation way too many times."

He looked into my eyes suddenly. His voice sounded exhausted.

"Ok. Lux, if it makes you feel better… when she arrives on Shili to her Uncle Roku...tell you what...I will deactivate the tracker. Sound good?"

I suppose I was supposed to be happy about that. But, I couldn't bring myself not too worry about how she would be after that. I needed to keep that tracker signal going, and I knew Anakin would to.

_I'm ashamed of who I've become. I feel as if I had any less control. I would kept her in my closet._

"I have to be alone to think about this."

"Ok. I will give you some time. See me when you're ready to make the decision."

Anakin seemed relieved but not surprised. He started walking in the opposite direction.

_Whatever choice I make. Forgive me Ahsoka._

...

**Third POV\HYPERDRIVE IN SPACE**

Ahsoka had just dropped out of hyperspace. The abrupt jerk of the ship as it came to a stop startled Seven awake, just in time to see the Shilian atmosphere.

_Home sweet home._

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Is there room for more improvement? I know it's far from perfection. But, still let me know. Let me know how <strong>_**you**_** feel about it.**


	20. Home Sweet Home

**PADAWAN ROYALTY 20**

_**Now**_ **where** **were** **we**? **Ah**, I **remember** **now**. Ahsoka decides to leave Lux and she feels entitled to serve her kingdom. Meanwhile, Lux and Anakin are covertly tracking her every moment.

Now, we find ourselves on Shili and conquering any second doubts about the tracking device and Ahsoka's readiness for her fate.

Remember that I don't own any part of the Star Wars franchise. Anything I write is purely free material for your own entertainment.

**And finally, I apologize for the long wait. Apologies aside, please accept this chapter as a token of my gratitude for your patience.**

* * *

><p><em>Home. Sweet<em>. _Home_.

...

**AHSOKA: THIRD POV**

It was refreshing really. The sight itself. The undeniable mountain ridges, the dense forests, the blue oceans, the red, yellow and white savannas and turu grasslands were all striking. The clashing of eastern villages against western cities was awe provoking. But,it wasnt the appearance of cities that caught her off guard. No. Ahsoka wasn't surprised at the visible changes she had seen on the surface. Rather, she was caught off guard by the minimal drastic changes inflicted on the natural environment. The city seemed to live in symbiosis with the natural world around it. She began to go as far as to wonder if her old hideout was still standing. But, before her mind could wander even further, Seven intervened. Presumably, the drop out of hyperspace had woken the battle weary soldier.

"At ease Trooper."

He was on his feet, knuckles white around his gun and helmet. Not a muscle was uncoiled. As a whole, the marine was still very tense.

"Commander.."

He was hushed.

"Seven, since we're on the plane of nicknames call me Ahsoka."

He didn't respond. His eyes were fixated on the scene before him. As if he too was absorbed by the Shilian sundown. As if the flourish before him took all the oxygen in the shuttle. As if he was mystified by the orbital paths of the Shilian moons. As if he had never seen a sight like this in all his service tours around the galaxy. She pursued conversation to ease the soldier's vigilant nerves.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Never seen anything like it."

He was born on a planet plagued by constant rain and thunder storms. Though as an initiate, he had been appalled by the power of the lightning that would shake entire sections of barracks. The harmony of this sight put that sight to shame.

"This is where my life as a Jedi began. ..and I never thought I would ever be able to comeback."

Truth be told, she thought she died on Mortis. She thought she would've died in that underground laboratory on Iego from Blue Shadow. She thought she would've died on Christophsis. She thought she would've died when Cad Bane had her against the air lock. Too many brushes with death had given her an acute aversion to deadly scenarios. But, that wasn't the point.

Ahsoka realized how tender a subject it had been only after the words came out of her mouth. She watched his reaction. He stiffened, but didn't flee from the subject.

_"_Well you have, Ahsoka. Many people never get to come home. Some don't even have a home."

_"_Yes. I guess I should be thankful for an opportunity like this."

"But that's not it. Is it? Permission to inquire, Ahsoka?"

He had a question, but he didn't want her to think he was probing. He suppressed his curious emotions.

"Ask away."

He cleared his throat.

"What's really bothering you?"

She paused and averted her eyes, back to her task. What was really bothering her was Lux. He seemed _distant_.

"I just wish, I knew more about my people. I mean I just don't know how to relate to them. Roku didn't even give me much details on what was going on. Its just ..."

He put his hands up to stop, Ahsoka. She was ranting. Ahsoka chided herself for losing control, for ranting, and therefore burdening Seven, an essential stranger with her unfocused grievances. She took a breath focusing on landing the ship.

"_If_ it's a trap, then you'll spring it. You can't keep running from your problems, Ahsoka. This is _the_ shining moment for you to conquer your doubts and prove your merit as ruler. "

Ahsoka looked in his eyes for a moment as they made the slow and steady descent to the surface. She could see the bright lights of the city through the gap. Now, she was nervous.

"But..but how can you be so sure?"

Seven took a deep breath, focusing on the scene before him. Enthralled by the change of setting, he held back his response.

"By obliging by your parents wishes, you please not only them but also your people. You show them that you care about them. That you're devoted to the kingdom, rather than yourself, by giving up your Jedi status. "

Ahsoka sighed exhausted and still uneasy about her decision. Where was Lux when she needed him. Nowhere to be found, because this was her battle. Her war to wage.

"Showing up is one thing, Trooper. Presentation is another. Not to mention that I have the political prowess of a nerf herder."

"But..what you're forgetting is that you have allies. You're not in this alone. You have me and my brothers, Master Skywalker, the Jedi Council, connections in the Senate and the assets of the Republic at your will and command. And you know we would _never_ abandon one of our finest."

_Unless I made an allegiance with the Separatists, for the good of my people._

Ahsoka bit her lip, as her eyes roved over the vast expanse of turu grass below and before them. She couldn't argue against that logic. They were almost at the city, but still tens of thousands of yards away from the palace, that lied on the western outskirts of the city.

The ship sailed over and around durasteel buildings. Over the streets and alleys, around public celebrations. At this point, the sun had pretty much gone down, leaving Ahsoka with just enough light to see silhouettes.

Ahsoka turned back to the NaviComputer, checking the distance between her and her destination. She was just a few hundred yards away from the Palace rendezvous.

**LUX POV**

I walked to my room, relishing the solitude from Ahsoka's overprotective master. Relishing the time to make my decision. Trying not to think about Ahsoka. Trying not to let my affections clog my better judgment and struggling with the concept. Why be the voice of reason? Although selfish, Anakin was for a noble cause. I could see myself managing a similar crusade.

_By the moons of Iego, I miss you._

I was pacing. A common and frantic habit, I picked up from my time in the rebel training camp. What could I do? This tracker _is_ my last _**direct**_ connection with Ahsoka, since she had left her communicator behind. To render it useless would be to let go of my love and _abandon _her. I had not the strength to abandon her again.

I paused to gaze at the Coruscanti star light. How long had I been pacing?

But, how does she feel about us spying on her. If she knows that we haven't let go, then we will continue to hinder her from accepting the whole of her new life. I couldn't do that either. I had my back to the wall. Her safety was more important to me then anything, but so was her trust.

I knew what I wanted. I wanted her to be happy _without_ me interfering. I wanted her to know that. This tracker is a hindrance to her happiness.

I stopped pacing and stepped through the sliding door, one thing on my mind: finding Anakin and decommissioning the tracker.

_He'll thank me one day._

It didn't take me long to find Anakin. He had been there the whole time. Waiting. Waiting outside my quarter door. Should I be surprised, angry or flattered?None of the above. At least until we negotiate about the tracker.

"Before you even ask,yes. Yes, I've been here. I couldn't sleep."

Why did everyone always come to me, when they can't sleep?

I just invited him inside, without another word. We needed to talk in private, away from prying ears. I focused on the gleam of the tracker on my finger one last time, before joining Anakin. He was standing, drumming on a desktop, waiting for the verdict.

"So you've decided."

He didn't hope so,he knew so.

He looked deeper into my eyes, as if searching for more doubt. Doubt that he could use to make a counterargument against my better judgment. I wasn't going to let him dissuade me.

"Yes. We need to destroy these trackers."

Anakin wasn't surprised. He just held his arm at his sides.

_"All _of them?"

He asked as if I didn't understand the concept.

"All of them."

His finger hovered over a red button on his communicuff.

"You sure?"

"Look a deals a deal. You promised me when Ahsoka reached her destination, we would deactivate them. Based, on the data she's on Shili. So, now is when you for fill your part of the deal."

His finger was right on top of the button.

"Last chance,Lux."

I pushed my finger down on the . Done. Finished. The ring stopped glowing. Somehow I still felt like I made the wrong choice.

I looked back at Anakin and couldn't help, but feel as if he was hiding something. I thought he'd put up more of a fight. He seemed all _too_ eager to deactivate the trackers.

_He's hiding something._

He stepped out, before I could ask.

**AHSOKA POV**

I had been watching the computer count down the mileage. I had been lost in the world around me. So lost, that Seven had to land the ship. _What's wrong with me?_

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

Seven glanced worriedly at me. I must be spacing out again.

"It's time, Ahsoka."

I took a deep breath. Its go time. There's nothing to fear. The Force is with me. I breathe out.

"Right. Lets go."

I got out of my chair and made the slow descent down the landing strip towards the throne room. Seven followed behind me warily. I looked at our guide. The palace guard was garbed in a white tunic, a white cape, and a red sash with a sword tucked in the folds of the sash. The sash was embedded with akul teeth. Seven averted his eyes from the palace guard, as if he knew his battle worn armor could not compete with the eloquence and ferocity of the palace guard's attire.

I watched as a whole army of seemingly all male guards crossed in front us to go down the corridor on the opposite side, clutching staffs. It was only then that I realized that the temple guard who was leading us was a female, due to her more narrow stature.

Once the group passed, the returning silence was dreadful. My eyes fell from the palace tapestries to the tattoo on the warrior's shoulder. There was writing engraved under the drawing. Was it a name? Was it a clan? I didn't have time to ask. As soon as the words formed in my mind, our group came to a halt and a hush fell over the chamber.

The guard knelt before the throne, her hand against her heart. A hand rested upon her head, drawing the hood from her brow.

"Your guests have arrived, Oh Great and Powerful Roku."

Her voice was exotic, beautiful. It reminded me of Master Ti. Listening to her soothed my unsettled nerves. So, I focused on the sound of her voice. But, the hooded figure sent her and his other guards outside. It was me, Seven and Roku

The figure lifted his head, allowing me a glimpse of his face. The light caught and enhanced his finer features, from under his hood. His green eyes were full of their usual mischief and mystery. His chiseled cheek bones, his broad shoulders and the scent of hunting were ever-present and welcoming. The scar across his right eye was his only flaw. It _is_ my Uncle Roku.

It seemed as if he hadn't aged a day.

"Uncle Roku..its me."

He turned his green eyes in me, and chuckled. The hood, finally falling loose from his head entirely. He gestured towards me to come closer. I put my palm out towards Seven, hoping to put him at ease. His hand only moved out of the holster. Nevertheless, his hand still strayed near his gun.

"Is that really you, Little 'ka? Come closer my child. Let me see _you."_

I took tentative steps closer into the light. As childhood memories flooded my mind, I couldn't help_ but_ feel safe, once his arms were around me. It felt like old times, before the Jedi came, when life was a fairytale. It was blissful.

"You've grown older. But, your still my little 'ka. I thought I'd never see you again."

I felt like a little three-year old girl again.

"I've missed you so much, Uncle."

One side of his lip was upturned.

"It's been too long, darling."

His arm was about my shoulders. His eye wandered to look at my ring. I looked down and realized it wasn't flashing. Why wasn't it flashing? Did something happen to Lux?

"But first, introduce me to your _friend_."

He spoke in good spirit. But, I still got the feeling that Roku thought Seven was more than just a friend. The ring on my finger made that a logical assumption.

"He's my escort, my comrade, my pilot. Nothing more."

_Nothing more._

I shrugged. Seven wasn't bad-looking and he was skilled as well as understanding, but not what I was looking for.

"Some day, you will need to pick a mate. One who could sustain a kingdom. One who could protect you and a kingdom."

He was giving me the lecture again. I had heard it before and I knew it was coming. After all, my mother had married at my age. But, I was different. I had been around the galaxy. Seen things others haven't. I understand that I could so much more. Besides, I haven't found the right candidate yet. Or have I?

"I know Uncle."

By the way Seven was tapping on his empty left holster I could tell he was hoping for a change of subject. He was not one to enjoy eavesdropping on private conversations. So, I changed the subject.

"But, Uncle. Lets talk about that later. In private..."

"Pardon me, my friend. We can catch up at dinner. I had a special meal prepared for your return."

I nodded. Seven was by my side.

"My most trusted servants, Elsa and Jai will lead you to your chambers."

Elsa took me to my chambers and Seven, hesitantly followed Jai, unwilling to leave me alone. As we split separate ways, I gave him one last look.

_See you at dinner._

* * *

><p>We're finally at the palace. Incredible. Any comments, likes or dislikes? Feel free to leave them in a review.<p>

**Tess**


	21. Introductions

**PADAWAN ROYALTY 21**

* * *

><p><strong>With AhsokaThird POV**

As Ahsoka followed Elsa she began to realize just how young and innocent her escort truly was, behind the façade. With her head high, her arms by her sides, her legs moving in confident strides, her eloquent tongue, and a curtsy that could put any princesses to shame, Elsa proved to be older at first glance. Upon closer inspection, it was noted that both her head tails and lekku were getting close but still a few years from adolescent growth, which would make Elsa around 12 years old. What was a seemingly typical twelve year old doing working as hired help? What she was sure of was that Elsa was somehow _bound_ to Roku either innately, as atonement for some past petty crime or by free will. The only way to know for sure was to start with the little questions, then the more personal ones.

"Elsa?"

The girl's cyan blue striped head tail quivered for a moment, as she picked up the sound. Elsa paused and respectfully turned to face her guest. She was waiting for Ahsoka's approval before speaking.

"Permission to speak, milady?"

Ahsoka nodded despite her deep discomfort with the title. Milady? She never wavered nor accepted the offer for the throne. She was not familiar with her potential subjects. She hadn't been in the castle since she was three. And as far as she knew, Roku was still in control of the kingdom.

"You must think me a bad hostess for not making you feel welcome. I offer my sincerest apologies for making you feel invisible, milady. Oh I'm sorry. I must be... "

Elsa started to drone off, as she realized Ahsoka wasn't paying any attention. Ahsoka's hands were on Elsa's small shoulders, forcing the preteen to stop ranting and look into Ahsoka's eyes. Elsa, still very much intrigued, bit her lip anxiously, and waited for the young princesses' next response.

"Number One: please call me Ahsoka; after all we are friends here. I need you to help me rule this kingdom. Number Two: I grant you permission to speak freely _whenever _you find yourself in my presence. Again, _your_ views matter and make the difference between a successful kingdom and a divided kingdom. Lastly, I just wanted to know a little more about _you_ and the _kingdom_, since I've been gone a _while_. It will help me better serve my people."

The girl just stared at Ahsoka, intrigued by the royal's confidence, humility, and eagerness. How, could this future Queen want to learn from a street rat like her? Want to learn from an inexperienced servant like her? No one ever paid that much attention to her. She _must _be dreaming, if someone wanted to hear her opinion. She resisted the urge to pinch herself out of her daze. Meanwhile, Ahsoka discovered the disbelief, the relief, the curiosity, the confliction and the confusion welling inside the girl. The girl was having trouble, yet couldn't completely resist trusting her. The girl wanted to believe her, but couldn't shake the hurt inside her. The hurt was holding her back from happiness. But, why was she hurting and therefore discontent? Roku could not be the source. Roku was benevolent and amiable; he treated Elsa just as he would any other child under his dominion. But, in Ahsoka's absence could he have forced Elsa to become something she was discontent to be? Could Elsa have been his second chance at Ahsoka?

Ahsoka looked away for a moment

"Something is bothering you, hurting you."

Elsa looked away, and tore herself from Ahsoka's control. She tried to continue walking but stopped dead in her tracks not too long after. Her voice was low.

"It's best that I don't trouble you with that, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka tried a different approach: personal testimony. It was due time for a trip down memory lane.

"I was abandoned before, or so I've been told. A few years back, Master Yoda told me that Adrin and Bekk weren't my real parents. I was discovered, obviously abandoned on the palace front step; and since Adrin and Bekk could bear no children themselves, they adopted me as their heir. Depressing origin stories aside, I have grown to accept what happened to me. After all, there is nothing I can do, but hope that my real parents abandoned me for a greater cause. I can only be thankful Bekk and Adrin took me in when no one else would…"

Elsa was looking at Ahsoka now, her hand cradling Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka couldn't lie about something of that sensitive nature. She wouldn't. She was a Jedi. She is a Jedi. They had an honor code.

"Tell me something first, Ahsoka, then I swear on my honor that I'll give you the answers that you seek"

Ahsoka nodded, "Go on."

Elsa needed no further encouragement.

"You're hurting too. I can see it in your smile. It never reaches your eyes. Before you answer, please promise me that you will speak in truth."

Ahsoka put her right hand to her heart, "Elsa, you have my word."

Elsa moved her hand from Ahsoka's shoulder, lowering her eyes. Ahsoka didn't want to burden her new acquaintance with her doubts and shortcomings. She didn't want Elsa to think any less of her, to question her ability to lead a kingdom in the desired direction. She didn't want the young girl to patronize her. But, she had to take the plunge. It was the only way to gain her trust and figure out what was hurting this girl, as well as what was going on in the kingdom around them.

"I just miss my friends."

It wasn't a lie. It was _half_ the truth. She did miss her friends, but she missed Lux the most. She missed how self-assured he was. How they could talk about anything. How he always seemed to know that right things to say to make her feel better. But, she didn't need him at this moment.

"Ahsoka, in my twelve or so years, I've realized that all is not what it seems. "

She turned her wise eyes on Ahsoka.

"Ok. I missed one friend in particular. He seemed too eager to let me go. I guess I was hoping for too much out of our relationship, so much so that I scared him away."

Elsa started to walk again, gesturing with her head for Ahsoka to follow suit. The two Togruta walked side by side. Elsa had her hands clasped behind the small of her back.

"Maybe, he just didn't want to be the reason why you neglected your people."

"Maybe. "

"They say if you can willingly let something go, then you truly love that something. "

Ahsoka's lip upturned. How was it that a twelve year old girl ,who likely had never experienced romantic love, was counseling her on her love life? You'd think it'd be the opposite. Then again, sometimes wisdom can come from the strangest places. Recently, the Force had been working in the most bizarre of ways.

"When I was five, I saved a baby akul from scavengers. I nursed it back to health and released it back to its family once it gained its strength. When I was eight, the akul came back and helped me escape from some trouble that I got myself into. I let it go and it came back to me in an hour of need."

"I see, but enough about me. What's hurting you?"

Ahsoka had a suspicion. She had fragments of the reason, but she just couldn't put it all together. Elsa had closed her mind before she could seize a glimpse at the big picture. If only Elsa could let her see.

Elsa sighed," It's a long story. "

"You don't have to tell me..."

Elsa raised one of the ringlets around her right eye in confusion. How else could she tell her, other than by word of mouth? Could Ahsoka read her mind, her every thought. As a precaution, Elsa instinctively locked up her thoughts, fearing Ahsoka would uncover her feelings for Jai among other things. It seemed she was too late, because Ahsoka already noticed a change in her thought process.

"Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Elsa tried to hide her blush.

"No..."

"I know that there are things that you don't want me to know, but...I promise on my birthright that I won't pry into your other memories. I just need to see what happened to you, why you're hurting."

Before Elsa could answer or respond, they reached the Ahsoka's room. Elsa paused in front of the door with her back to Ahsoka.

"I need you to swear that whatever you see, you won't mention to anyone. Not even your friends."

"I swear on my life."

Elsa released Ahsoka's arm and tried to relax her body. Ahsoka put her hand on Elsa's hand, squeezing softly. She could feel Elsa slowly relaxing.

"You have to trust me now."

Elsa nodded and focused on Ahsoka's eyes.

Ahsoka searched through Elsa's consciousness for the memories associated with Elsa's aversion to trust, her source of unhappiness. And, after a few minutes she found what she was looking for.

_Elsa was five at the time; her parents were killed in some accident in which she was the only survivor. She turned to a life of petty crime at eight: stealing from street vendors, and pick pocketing people. She was caught and put into multiple boarding houses, but none had any lasting reforming effect on her. She quickly turned back to her petty criminal behaviors. On her ninth birthday, during the royal parade, she decided to break into the royal palace, hoping to find something valuable to sell on the Black Market__. She was going to use the revenues to buy her akul out of the zoo.__ She ended up running into Roku, who took her under his wing, after making her swear under oath that she would never commit crime again. __In Ahsoka's absence, he treated her like an only child. He spoiled her and made her swear under oath that she would never leave him. At that young age, Elsa Nyl did not realize that every gift Roku gave her ingrained her further into her oath of fealty to him. She trusted him, and he forced her to change and become someone she didn't aspire to be: Ahsoka's replacement. But, wait there was something else..._

Unfortunately, the connection was abruptly severed by Elsa.

Elsa opened her eyes, and took a step back from Ahsoka. She had give Ahsoka sufficient information. Even a little too much. She hoped Ahsoka would keep her promise.

"I...uh...I have to go."

"But Elsa…"

"Sorry Ahsoka, but there are some things I can't tell you. Roku made me swear an oath. Bring the topic up with him and he'll tell you anything you want to know about the kingdom. "

She already started walking away, so Ahsoka called to her, hoping to halt her retreat for a few moments longer. What were these things that Roku didn't want her to say?

"Wait. Will I see you at dinner?"

Elsa didn't look over her shoulder.

"I don't know."

In Elsa's wake, Ahsoka was left with an empty room and questions. What were they hiding from her? Why did Roku make Elsa swear an oath?

* * *

><p><em>What is Roku hiding? <em>


End file.
